Ooo's Heroes
by Neroarkangel
Summary: After A Giant demon arrives from another dimension, It starts a series of events that lead's Finn to discover He might not be the last of the humans. When his brother from the past is discovered laying in a field He learns the Origins of the true Hero. But the evil that lurks in the darkness might be to strong for one world to handle by them selves. Possible FinnxFionna or Filame
1. The demon arrives

**A/N: First fanfic so tell what you think! :3 Also I don't own AT Or their characters, I only own the OC and my characters.**

Chapter. 1

"YAaaaaahh," I exclaimed as I woke up I smelt a hint of bacon in the air as I looked at my alarm clock. "Good i'm actually awake on time for once," I stuttered as I got up. "Jake you up man I said loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. I didn't hear a response so I just assumed he stepped out for a bit. I had about a half hour till I had to leave if I wanted to be on time for my date. "Beemo, are you there. Is anyone here!" again I was answered with silence. "Ahh, they better not be pranking me again"

**I undressed getting ready for a quick shower as I finished up I got dressed thinking about FP. I had been dating her for about five months, a few dates ago she finally agreed to tell me her real name, It was Seraph, I thought it was beautiful. As I Finished up I went downstairs.  
"Yo, you guys down here, better not be trying to prank me!" I said still being answered with a still house.  
"Weird." I walked into the kitchen and found a mound of bacon-pancakes with a note next to them. It said "Finn Read", which i did.**

Hey Finn I had to go run some errands with bemmo and Lady.

Don't worry but i'll be home late

Also good luck with your date bro, I made you some bacon pancakes for you to eat as breakfast.

See ya, ya boy jake

"well better get eating if im gonna make it there in time

**15 minutes later**

As I turned the corner I could see the house I had made for Sera. She had been waiting outside of her home, as she saw me approach she started waving.  
"Hey finn!"  
"Hey Sera!" We embraced each other once I made it to her.  
"Finn, did jake tell you he stopped by?"  
"Huh," I was curious, "No, what did he want?"  
"He said to make your way to the candy kingdom when you were able to."  
"Cool" he was curious as to why he was needed but he had promised Sera this date.  
"Finn, listen we have to talk," she said as concern and doubt washed over her face. She motioned for them to walk inside. They walked to the other part of the house which they made for them to be together in, though it wasn't on fire like the rest of the building.  
"Finn, I love to death-"  
"And I lo-love you to Sera," The word was so foreign to him he didn't like using it much. But before he could continue she kept speaking.  
"But I just hate how we can't even kiss without endangering the world, even when we just hugging it pains me to hurt you,"  
"But i can take whatever pain it takes to be with you" I said as i felt i might have my heart broken again.  
"I know you can but I can't, I'm sorry I've gotten off topic," Did she just say she had gotten off topic? I thought, so i wasn't losing another girlfriend.  
"FInn I think we should move in together," she said, Shocked I didn't know how to react. So i just stupidly asked, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean we live under the same roof"  
"But we can't I can't survive In the fiery section of your house and you could burn my house down." I said looking at her questionably.  
"I know but I asked flambo to do some research," then, out of nowhere the little flambit appeared with a book, "And he said he found something that can help us out,"  
"Hey yous," said the little flambit in his bronx accent, "I found some info on a peculiar ritual used by our ancestors, It was supposed to help humans and flame elementals who were in love be together, however the ingredients are really difficult to obtain and not many people know the spells neccesary."  
"Really!" I said ready to do what ever it took. I then looked outside to see it the sun was setting, "Look it's getting late so princess why don't you drop by my house later with the book and maybe stay the night, but I got to get to the candy kingdom and help them with what ever needs to be fixed, bye Sera."  
"Bye finn," she said while I kissed her cheek goodbye.

An hour later  
I trudged my way through the remaining forest at the outskirts of the candy kingdom when I heard a familiar voice call to me.  
"FINN!" I looked up to see that it was jake who seemed to have been looking for me. "Where the math have you been man,"  
"'Yo man chill I just left from my date with FP, now what up?" He seemed to be tired like he needed rest.  
"Dude, there was this crazy demon thing that came from a portal in the sky and went on a rampage just a half hour ago," He seemed to be very frightened. He then relayed everything else that happened while I was on our date. It seemed there were power spikes of energy in the candy kingdom plains right across from the ancient crystal mines, where the Demon nestled peacefully, for now.  
He then asked me what happened on our date, "Well... she told me she wants to move in together, and that her and flambo had found a way to make that possible." Jake was excited to hear, "really you're already at tier 7, i'm proud of you finn. Heck i might even have to tell you what tier 15 is soon enough." he said chuckling.  
"Dude I still got no idea what you talking about, but I think we should go rest at the tree fort for the night, It's been a long day, first thing in the morning we can go after that evil Demon." I think about Sera waiting for me at the tree fort. "Oh yeah By the way jake umm, FP is going to be spending the night" Jake just sat there with a devious smile, "Dude stop thinking pervy thoughts Jake,"  
"eehh, I was just messin with ya," Jake then stretched so I could get on his back, "Get on dude," He said, and i did as i was told. This was much better than walking I could see most of the candy kingdom from here. "So finn, do you really love this girl, I mean truly with all your heart," I was shocked he would even ask that considering what i've been through to be with her.  
"Yeah man I do," I responded he seem to pause considering what he was about to say, seeming unsure of what to say, I could see he was a little worried for some reason, "Finn i think it's time I tell what Tier 15 is-" but I interjected, cutting off.  
"Dude don't worry we can talk about this another time, plus if I can't get past kissing how ya gonna expect me to get to tier 15." I said jokingly, hoping to reassure him from any doubts he had, even if he didn't know what tier 15 was. He seemed to smile.  
When we got to the house we found FP and flambo sitting on our couch. As Sera saw me she stood up and walked towards him.  
"Sera," I said missing her even though i had seen her mere hours ago.  
"Finn," she seem cheered up, maybe it's because of what flambo had found out. We embraced, I then pulled out a little stone out of my shirt pocket, it was mine and FP's kissing rock we used to substitute a kiss. I kissed it, then handed it to her, then she did the same. As we moved away from each other something occurred to me.  
"Hey, how were you guys sitting on the couch without it, you know bursting into flames?"  
"See I casted a version of flame shields on it, this version works on non-living things. This version lasts for about half a day."  
"cool can you teach it to me," I asked because now I had a plan.  
"Sure," the next ten minutes i spent to learn this version of the flame shield. "Thanks flambo,".  
"Eh no problem," he said moving his head toward the bag of charcoal. Seeing what he was motioning for I grabbed him a piece of charcoal. "Thanks finn."  
"Well, time for bed Sera," I said motioning for the ladder. It took her a minute to catch on, but then she was up there in no time.  
"Finn i'm gonna need some pajamas," She said a little red faced don't worry you can wear mine i'll just us the flame shield spell on them like I will the bed. As she finished getting dressed I started climbing down the ladder.  
"Where are you going?" asked Sera.  
"To sleep on the couch."  
"Well I was hoping you would sleep up here with me," She said a little read in the face.  
"I would love to," I Replied. I then laid down beside her.

"Night my love." Sera said sleepily.

"Night to you to my love." she wrapped her arm around me as did I. The word had started to come easier to say. I slowly drifted to sleep peacefully for once, no recurring elevator dreams, no nightmares, just peace.

**Beware finn the human boy for the challenges start when you wake. The peace you feel now is only the calm before the storm be prepared Human, for you'll need all your strength if you are to succeed.**

**A/N: It'll take a few chapters to get to the main story. Also hope the chapter was decently long, also if you could Leave a review.**


	2. The start of something

**A/N: I wrote the first 2 chapters in bulk. I do not own AT, only the name i gave to FP and the OC**

Chapter. 2

**I felt a warm heat close to my body as I was deep in sleep I opened my eyes and all there was, was darkness, "Am I blind?" I questioned to myself. I looked down at my arms and I could see them perfectly as if there were a spotlight shining on me. "Hello?" Confused I began to look around, looking for an answer.  
"Finn prepare for you know must awake and face your Destiny, Hero."  
Instinctively I reached for my sword, "Show yourself!" I commanded.  
"Now awaken hero." I felt burns start to boil all over my body and I started bursting into flames. I then woke up in a hot sweat. FP seemed startled, as if I just woke her up, "Sorry if I just woke you up." I said apologizing. She was said as she backed away from me. She was scared she had burnt me.  
"I never should have stayed." As she turned to to walk around I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her, and kissed her while pulling her tiara off. She warmed up burning me as if she was just hugging me. She pulled back wondering how I knew that would work. **

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me," I said to her kindly. She seem not sure whether to be happy or angry I'd take that kind of risk. She slapped me with tears in her eyes. "I just had a nightmare." I stated once more. "It wasn't you who hurt me."

**"Why would you do that? Did you even know that would work?"  
"Well first of all i love you, second, you're not mad at yourself anymore now are you? Third I had a hunch that would work" She seemed happy and smiled at me giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on let's get down to the kitchen and see what Jake is up to." I said giving her tiara back. As Sera and I climbed down the ladder we heard jake whistling a little song as he was cooking a couple of everything burritos.  
Without turning around jake asked, "How'd you two love-birds sleep," said jake causing me to blush, knowing jake it was most likely some pervy joke. He was probably smiling right now, Which he did. Jake turned around seeming to know what I was thinking, "Don't worry man I'm just messin with you," he said trailing off. "Anyways how are plans to go through with tier 7,"  
"Huh," said FP confused.  
"He's talking about us moving in together," I said to clarify for Jake  
"You told him?"  
"Yeah why not, he's my bro, he won't tell anyone. Will your jake?" I said directed at him.  
"About that-"  
"Who did you Tell!" FP exclaimed as she grew larger in size.  
"Just lady." Jake said cowering. I then fell over, busting out laughing and soon Sera joined me, "What's so funny!" Jake exclaimed. "Anyways lets eat breakfast then make our way to the crystal mines to fight that demon."  
"Oooh, can i come with," Plead FP, I looked at jake as he looked at me.  
"Sera, I'm not sure that's a good idea, I don't know what i'd do if you got hurt," I said, but her face became flushed.  
"What! You don't think I can handle myself!" she yelled breaking the peace.  
"It's not that it's just-"  
"I believe in you, don't you believe in me?" she said closing in her face to mine.  
"Ahh," I sighed, "Fine you can come with." knowing it was no use arguing.  
"Yay!" She said wrapping her arm around my neck so I wrapped my arms around her hips, as she kissed my cheek.  
"As long, as you're careful and stay close to me," she interrupted me with another kiss on the cheek which stung a bit but was worth it.  
"Yo finn, we need to hurry up so we can leave soon, kay man," said his magical dog, and bro.  
"sure thing."  
As we were walking outside I stopped to grab a sword for Sera. We all had mounted jake ready to leave and he asked " Finn what time is it."  
"Adventure time!" the 3 adventurers said in unison.  
And they were off ready to fight and kill evil. Preparing to fight what ever this demon was capable of. The ride over there was mostly silent. Sera had been staring at me during most of the ride i could tell she was nervous.  
"Finn," Her face betrayed her feelings.  
"Yeah Sera? You nervous."  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry, I know this is your first adventure but it'll be fun, just trust me." I said with a kind smile and she smiled back.  
"Thanks." she said kindly back to me. I started to think, who was that voice i heard earlier. My thoughts were interrupted by jake's voice.  
"Finn, FP, I think we're here." He said. Sera gasped at the view from this height the view. these plains were a beautiful sight to behold. I intertwined my fingers with her at this romantic sight.  
"Jake set us down near the cave entrance." we had to get the element of surprise on this creature. Jake dropped us off just outside of the cave mouth. FP readied the sword I gave her earlier, while jake readied his shapeshifting powers as I pulled out the family sword. It was made from demon's blood.  
As I peeked around the corner, I saw the dark being. It seemed to be resting peacefully with its tendrils resting on the floor. "Stay here I'll scout out the cave I'll give you guys a signal when It's time to attack."  
"Be careful Finn." I ran to the other side of the cave mouth. As I walked in I made sure to stay low and to the right (a trick I learned once when trapped in a maze) to avoid the creature.  
"Finn." a small voice called out to me, it shocked me to the point where I tripped over one of the tendrils. "FP, Jake, It's waking up!" I yelled at him, If that wasn't a signal then i don't know what is. Jake stretched his way into the cave with FP floating in behind him ready to fight.  
The first swing the monster took was aimed directly at me, the attack was faster than I was and I could barely tumbled out of the way of its tendril in time. Right as the Demon came around for his second attack it got hit in the skull with a huge fireball "stay away from him you jerk!" cascading fireballs at it. "I got you covered," suddenly I was glad I brought her with us.  
I had lost focus when another attack came directly towards me this time I brought my sword up in time to cut of three of his tendrils, in which it retaliated with a screech of pain. Jake took this time to stretch to the demons size to duke it out with the demon. While jake was fighting the demon, I beckoned Sera over to me "Throw me." I had told her.  
"What!" she said in disbelief.  
"Look, we don't have time to argue. Just trust me." She looked at me hesitant, Than she nodded. She lifted me and launched me towards the demon. "Jake MOVE!" i shouted soaring through the air aimed at its head. As jake heard me he uppercutted the creature, stunning it long enough for me to reach my destination. I was moving with such speed that I went straight through its skull getting brain juices all over me as I exited the other side. Seconds after i had flew out of the other side of the demon I hit the wall on the other side hard feeling like i broke a few bones which knocked me out.  
"Finn," It was the same voice he heard when he entered the cave.  
"Who's there!" I asked. I saw a glimmering light in the distance. I felt the light draw me closer to It, whatever It was it wanted him to reach it. For some reason I felt the need to hurry to It like someone or something was waiting for me. I burst out into a sprint For it.  
I felt that something was following me. I didn't turn to see what was behind me knowing it would only slow me down. I felt it closing in on me Trying to grab at my clothes. I was so close Before i felt my clothes being ripped away from me. It's now or never I thought as I dived for the light feeling intense heat as I reached it.  
"Finn," was it the voice. "FINN," No it wasn't. "Finn please wake up," Was that sparks of fire falling on me. The heat returned, Sera. "Finn please, I need you to be ok. I can't live without you." I heard her sobbing. More sparks fell onto my skin.**

"Sera," I said opening my eyes with barely any strength in my voice. I looked around and was shocked at the extent of my injuries.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, kissing me. was her tiara off? There were tears in her eyes. I saw so many cuts that i had no idea how I got. "It's my fault you're hurt".

"No, it was my plan you just trusted me,I messed up," I said doubting she believed but she gave a weak smile. "So, what the math happened to me-" Interrupted by jake as he appeared into my field of view.

**"Don't worry bro, jake is here to help" he said pulling out cyclops tears. "Stand back FP if this touches you we have no idea what it would do to you." As she backed off he grabbed a handful of the tears to splash on me. Were my injuries really that bad? As the tears hit my skin it sent a wave of relief throughout my entire body.  
As I sat up I still cringed in pain. Again i asked "What happened"  
"Well as you hit the cave wall it shattered like glass cutting you up very badly." relayed Sera. Well that sucks but i guess i'm ok. "Then this book fell out of the shattered cave wall. But it's covered in weird writing that i can't understand it, also it won't open but it seems to be fireproof."  
When she showed me the book it called out to me again in the same miniscule voice. FP then handed me the book. I could understand the the writing on the cover, "It's called 'the Heroes guide'"  
"Wow dude how can you read that," jake wondered.  
"Umm, I just, read it." I then attempted to open it. It snapped open with ease and what I read, was interesting.**


	3. Not alone

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I procrastinated my ass off. Also by the way I'm winging this shit FTW. Any ways thanks to the few of you who review and here are my responses. Also I do Not own AT or their characters on My OC.**

**mrdirtguy3:I try to keep it that way.**

**Allen:Well with all the mystery all I'm missing is the scooby doo crew.**

**Chuvulum: well a bit of both and Don't worry she'll make her appearance soon enough.**

**Rated M for probable gore, possible POV's of jake, and if I feel like some lemony scenes.**

Chapter. 3

**There were many words I couldn't read but there were a few lines I could read. "It says  
'Hero of strength your destiny begins now, For to fight the darkness you must see the light, accept this challenge to prove your might. Arihatu-zakutori-cheniosa' What's that supposed to mean" I asked confused.**

"Well it could be a riddle, and the last part could be an incantation," Suggested Sera

"Hey that's pretty smart Sera," I said smiling at her, which caused her flames to glow brighter. "Hey Sera, where did your tiara go?"

"Oh, I just put it down here with my sword. You were right, my flame powers come from my tiara. Anyways I wanted to hold you and make sure you're ok without burning you."

"Yo, finn what do you think we should do next?" Jake said interrupting our touching moment we had been sharing.

"Let's go check out those power spikes out at the fields-" Before i could continue my train of thought FP tapped my shoulder.

"Finn can I speak to you in private,"

"Sure,"

"Finn don't you see without my tiara i can live with you we wouldn't have to worry about hurting each other."

"Sera... it's not that simple you're made of fire even without you amulets you'll still catch things on fire. For now we can keep using the flame shield spell so you can stay with us if you want?" I ask wondering if i'm really ready for something like this.

"I would like that," she said as we walked back over to jake. Well that was easier than expected.

"Ready to move?" he asked

"Yep," i said grasping FP's hand looking at the sunset. The tints of red and orange reflected off the landscape in a way that made it awe inspiring. It was the second most beautiful thing in all of Ooo. As jake stretched I helped Sera mount the magic dog, and they were off. As we were scanning the fields I felt FP lean up on my shoulder. She fell asleep peacefully, the pain was worth this happiness. I loved her and we were happy together, for now.

After about an hour I started to drift to sleep, as the sun was now fully set. As the blackness started to consume my vision jake awoke me from this state. " Yo finn, can we go home now?" He asked clearly as tired as me.

"One more pass, then we can." As those words left my mouth, a bright flash of light blinded me. Were these the power spikes the princess spoke about? As the light faded I looked down, and there in the field laid someone unconscious. "Jake, look over their it looks like someone needs help."

**"Kay bro," Jake said quickly stretching over to the unconscious man. Flame princess yawned as we made our rapid descent.  
"Aaah, Are we home yet?" she asked half asleep. As we arrived I looked at him with concern.  
"Yo, you ok man?" I turned towards him to answer.  
"Totes man, I just got a bad feeling. Look man I'll go check it out i'll signal you if it's safe." I had already started walking towards the downed man. I carefully lifted my sword out of the slot on my backpack. I felt uneasy as I approached the man.  
"Yo man, are you ok." No response. I used the family sword to prod his body. He didn't react. As I inspected him off to his side there was a weird looking weapon seemingly like a staff. He seemed to have some interesting gear. A blue backpack with one strap. A greyish jacket with many pockets and a hood that came out from underneath his jacket. As I rolled him over astonishment washed over my face.  
"Finn! What's wrong man," Jake said walking up.**

"I can't believe it. Another human," Jake finally saw the man's face. Then the color drained from his face. I noticed some blood. "Jake we need to get him to the candy kingdom hospital!" I ran over to him and stuffed his strange weapon in his pack and lifted him and put him on jake. At that point we hightailed it in chance of learning of more human surviving.

Jake was moving so fast that the air felt like it was cutting my skin as we moved to this high altitude. As I looked for where the man was wounded I found a few small holes in his skin. after being stabbed a few times, I had learned that to help stop bleeding that you need to apply pressure to the wound but as I did I felt just as much gooey blood spilling into my hands as before. After my a bit I decided I needed to use a cloth to help. I pulled off my hat to apply, yet I still received the same results as before. I didn't think much of it before, but I noticed Sera sitting a bit away from me scared.

She looked at me... scared. "Finn, is there anything I can do?" as she scooted closer towards me. She looked like she was gonna need to be kept occupied If she was going to cope with this.

"Yes we need to keep him warm, can you help him?" She nodded at me sternly flaring up the heat around her hands. Only two minutes later the candy kingdom was in sight. As we got closer and closer to the castle I noticed the guards had begun mobilizing as if they had noticed the urgency in our movements. As we jake shortened to the ground a group of banana guards approached us.

"Sir finn!" the lead banana guard directed at me. "Is there some sort of emergency sir. We noticed you and your companions headed in our direction with great speed." I grabbed my hat, covered in blood, still dismounting jake "Yes we found an injured man who needs medical attention."

"Yes, right away sir." He nodded as his men loaded the mystery man on the gurney. I grabbed FP's hand and we followed soon behind the mystery man and the guards.

**Once we were inside the hospital we were soon inside the waiting room where we were stopped by Dr. Icecream.  
"Sorry. I can't let you past. We are about to begin surgery on the patient. Now tell me-" Before she could finish her question Princess bonnibel Bubblegum, or as I call her PB came into view.  
"Hey finn what's the problem?" she said till she noticed FP and gave her a dirty look. To respond Sera started to flare up. I didn't really know why she disliked FP but jake seems to think it's because she is jealous. Before I didn't think that was the case at all before because I had been in love with her for years but she broke my heart for the last time, which lead to me and Sera meeting for the first time, but know I'm not so sure. In an attempt to break the tension and change the subject I brought up our patient.  
"PB we need your help we found a man in the field of those power surges after slaying that demon. He was horribly injured with small puncture wounds that kept bleeding."  
"Well don't worry I'll do what I can."  
"But that's not all."  
"What do you mean Finn?"  
"He's a human Princess." Cut-in Sera. PB didn't even seem to be angry for the interruption, more sad.**

"I'm sorry finn, I'll do what I can. Finn."

"Yeah PB?"

"Go home and get some rest you don't look well."

"Thanks PB, call me when you get any news. Please." She nodded and walked off. It had been a silent ride to the treehouse. Everyone was tired, stressed out, and exhausted in every meaning of the word. As we landed jake grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Bro, are you ok?"

"Yeah man I'm totes math."

"You sure finn" Said Sera stepping in. "Yeah I just need some rest." I replied. "Hey Jake can you wash my hat?"

"Sure bro." We walked inside all yawning. I took a look at my reflection, something looked different.

As I Laid down with Sera I couldn't sleep a bit. FP fell asleep quite quickly. I stood up and took the Book we collected from earlier. I walked outside of the tree house. I just can't help but have this feeling. I opened the book to that page, "Arihatu, Zakutori, Cheniosa!"

Time froze as the color faded from what used to be the green beautiful grass. I paused and took a look around and noticed standing no more than 15 meters away, was a human girl, who looked so much like me we could be twins. We took steps towards each other.

"Are you real." we said in unison. she smiled kindly at me with her cheeks lighting up. "My Name is Finn the human." I stated holding out my hand.

"Mine is Fionna. And don't worry I'm a human too." She responded. She was so cute. Long blonde locks of hair, she was slightly chubby but she looked good that way.

What am I thinking i'm in love with Sera.

But she's perfect, she's a human just like me.

But, that's it, it's just because she's human that I feel this way.

But she seemed to notice me being in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just yesterday I thought I was the last human, but today I met you and another man."

"I know how you feel. Things sure are getting crazy in the land of Aaa these days."at that statement I was confused.

"What do you mean? We're in the land of Ooo." I could see we shared confusion. "I wonder if the incantation was a way of communicating through different lands."

"Maybe.." But as the books got close to touching a blinding light and a burst of energy then I felt alone.

**A/N: Make sure to leave a review or *Pulls out shotgun* You'll have to deal with shotgunrain, so if you have any ideas let me know and leave a review :3**


	4. Midnight negotiations

A/N: thanks for the reviews. also see how fast I can pump these out if i don't procrastinate. I need some motivation so review

mrdirtguy3: Good Idea but his role will be explained in this chapter

Allen: Well actually that is a good idea, I planned for it to be similair to that. great minds think alike :3.

Also possible lemon, all I have to say on this subject is Jake.

Also I do not own adventure time, Only the name I gave Flame princess and my OC

Chapter. 4

**As my eyesight returned to its normal state I took a look around and I was all alone, and lying next to me was the book. From light burned bright then the light stopped. I stared at the book not sure what to do.  
Well open me. The voice was back. Was it reading my thoughts?In a way it responded.  
I reached for the book and as soon as my skin made contact with the book a foreign symbol burned into my skin. I opened it up to the page it was on before, but this time I was able to read and understand more, well sorta. Most of what had been unlocked had been numbers and I sucked at math.  
Maybe PB can Help! Then I realized I seemed to be the only one able to read this, well me and fionna. The thought of her made me feel like I do when I'm with Flame Princess. That unsettles me, but also makes me feel good at the same time. I need some rest,I'll convert this into english in the morning. I thought to myself while walking back inside. I slipped back into bed with Sera when I noticed something different.  
"Finally came back to bed honey?" she asked almost making me jump out of my skin. As I looked over I noticed she was in nothing but her underwear.  
"Sera, what are you-"  
"Shhh, I was thinking about showing you tier 15." I looked at her nervously  
"Well I'm not sure what tier 15 Is but i'd be willing to learn." She looked at me with a seductive smile as she leaned in kissing me, all out, on the lips. As she pulled my shirt off I felt her tongue pressing against my lips begging for entry. I gladly allowed her entry. As she moved her hands lower down on my body. But before we could get any further, Jake bust through the Door.  
"Finn get up man We gotta- What the Hell!" He stared at us as me and FP tried to cover ourselves up. He stretched his arm out, wrapped it around me and and pulled me into the other room.  
"Dude! What the math!" I stared at him redder than a tomato.  
"Finn I told you stay away from tier 15." he said with a seriousness. This is the most serious i had ever seen him.  
"Dude I still don't know what exactly tier 15 is. If anything it was the best kiss of my life."  
'Ahh, Finn We're gonna have to talk about this later." Sera walked out of the room with her clothes.  
"So why did you need us Jake," she said not making eye contact.  
"Well the human has woken up and has taken one of the candy doctors hostage."  
"What! We have to go and help." Jake fake coughs and points out i'm still in my underwear. " Hey Jake what time is it?"  
"Adventure time!?"  
"No, time to put on some pants."  
Five minutes later and we were off me Jake and my girlfriend. For some reason My mind kept drifting towards the book. I had brought it along of course, in hopes that PB could help me decode whatever cypher this was. And the voice, where had it gone? Why does it come at the times I least expect. As the hospital entered view it appeared to be under lockdown by the banana guard who had a tight perimeter around the hospital. When we arrived on the roof we were greeted by The banana guard captain, and Princess bubblegum.  
She stared daggers at Sera then stated, "Oh thank goodness you're here finn. We don't know what to do to reason with him. We hoped bringing in another human would help."  
"No prob PB I'll handle this. You guys just stay up here I'll go down there and negotiate with him." She nodded. I was Soon inside the hospital surgery room where I saw the man. He had Doctor Poundcake in a headlock with a small weapon to her head.**

"Hey!"I heard the man's voice and saw him motioning towards me. "Are you a human?"

"Yeah man, just stay cool." He seemed to calm down till his eyes spotted my hat.

"Come in here." He demanded. I complied and walked in the room and closed the door behind me we were in a small room with a couple doctors. "Kay, now put your sword on the floor and kick it off to the left."

"No prob man just chill." Again I complied.

"Where did you get the hat?" He said in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"I SAID WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT HAT!" The second time he shouted startling some of the doctors.

"I've had it since I was a baby man." He remained silent for second considering this.

"Are you a hero?" He asked. I wondered why he asked.

"Yeah man, I'm finn the human. The most radical hero in the land of Ooo." At that statement he seemed even more confused. The doctors had remained silent for most of our conversation.

"Get out."

"Huh."

"All of you doctors are free to go I'm gonna have a private talk here with finn." The doctors started crying tears of joy as they fled the room. He moved to the door and locked It. He then beckoned me to sit. I looked out the glass window and saw My friends worried looks on their face. I signaled for them to go outside. It seemed jake had to drag them outside.

"Is your name finnegan shadda?"

"Well, My friends call me finn, I'm not sure about that last part." Now I was the one that was confused.

"How long has it been since the great mushroom war?"

"I think like, 2230-something years ago why?"

"It's been a long time then. I guess the hero project must have been a success." At that point I had no Idea what he had been talking about. "By the way I'm lieutenant Commander. Darick shadda, your brother."

"Wait what? Why do you think you're my brother?"

"Well when mom was pregnant with you I was out on a mission. I found that hat at a store in the city we were occupying. So I sent it as a little present to my little brother. I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about. I'll explain things once we sort this all out."

When we left the room we were greeted with many armed banana guards. They were mainly keeping their eyes on Darick, my supposed blood brother.

"Stand down." I commanded, "He's all good he won't hurt yall, will you"

"No sir." Darick replied. They lowered their weapons. A few minutes later PB showed back up but she seemed to be angry. Then she noticed the problem was taken care of.

"Glad we could come to a diplomatic solution. I'm Princess bonnibel bubblegum." She asked with her hand out.

"Lieutenant Commander. Derick Shadda At your service." He said saluting to her. PB seemed intrigued as she eye'd him over. "It seems me and Finn here are brothers."

"Quite interesting."

"May I brief you guys on what had gotten me to this point?" So he explained that when he was 14 he was discovered to have a gene known as the "hero" gene. This gene made the person who had it inhuman abilities, but each one different. Finn was tested positive in the womb for the gene, however there sister didn't. He was offered a chance for me to be part of the Hero Project. In exchange he had to complete one hero project was created to preserve humanity at its best, But also to test and learn more about this.

His mission was to sneak into a hostile land and find out what the power surges were. When he discovered it was some sort of portal he was informed it was unstable and if he were to enter it would close. So he either had to find a way to neutralize it which would have caused many people to die, or enter himself which he did.

"It seems as though it was a wormhole through time or some bs like that. All that matters is that I'm here with my brother." After hearing what he went through for me, just to give me a chance at survival, made me appreciate him.

I also brought up the matters of the numbers that appeared in the book. She seemed interested already she seemed to be considering what it meant. Then I told her about the land of Aaa. Shock washed over her face.

"Where did you hear that name?" She said with intent.

"That's not important."

"Yes. It is." it had become obvious that I wasn't gonna get any real info from PB. By the look on her face this was some kind of well kept secret that she didn't trust me with

"Just, nevermind. Look I gotta go and find jake and Sera so we can leave." Something didn't feel right about PB. Like something was different.

I found Jake on the roof. "Yo man this is Darick, I guess he's like my human brother."

"Cool. The names jake."

"Nice to meet you." they greeted each other with a handshake. I noticed FP was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo jake, Where's FP?"

"Man her and PB got into a super huge argument over you dude. Flame princess got so pissed she just flew away without looking back."

"Guess It would make sense, PB sure did seem upset when she walked in to greet us." Soon after that comment Darick cut in.

"Ahh, so my little brother has got himself a little girlfriend! So what tier are you on Lil bro." He chuckled slightly.

"How come everyone knows all the tiers, but I don't." They started to laugh even then turned to respond to his earlier question.

"He's on tier 7, almost caught them doing tier 15 earlier.

**We arrived home with the moon still high in the night then. I looked around the house but couldn't find FP. I then set out to go see if she was at her house.**

Well leave a review so I don't have to waste shotugnrain.


	5. Time to talk

_**Well guys I am back after this long non intentional haitus. First of all school, second new GF, third reason my laptop was being an asshole, fourth procrastination like a bitch also thanks all of you guys out there that read my stuff also comment response time**_

_**Mad hatter: Well thank you at least someone appreciates how much work I have to do :3**_

_**Allen: Thanks to your Idea I had to do a bit of an overhaul on what little work i had done, thats how good it was.**_

_**kody002: Oh yeah *Pulls chuck norris from shadow* I have a favor from dis guy :3**_

_**chuvulam: OMG, drama bomb! XD**_

_**also I worked my ass off for an hour pretty much to write this for u guys, also warning most likely crappy POV switching in the mid of chapter. Also I do not own adventure time or their characters, just my oc.**_

Chapter. 5

**As Sera's house came into view I could see her sitting on a rock. She looked lonely. As I walked towards her she became startled.  
"Finn, stay away from me." It looked like she was crying.  
"What's wrong Sera?"  
"Finn I can't do this anymore. I just can't take it anymore."  
"Look FP whatever it is we can work it out." As I took a step towards her she jumped severely.  
"Stay away."  
"Sera, look-" I was interrupted with a wall of fire dividing us. What would make her this upset. I lowered my head.  
"What did she say?" I said with anger and frustration in my voice. The fire subsided revealing her face.  
"What are you talking about?" She looked away trying to hide her face.  
"You know exactly what I mean. Jake said you two couldn't stop arguing over me. Did she threaten you?" Already knowing the answer It took every ounce of self control to keep calm.  
"Yes. She said she'd lock me up again If I didn't stop seeing you, or worse." when I heard "again" the rage started to overflow from me. "Finn please don't do anything you'll regret over me."  
"Don't worry I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, I love you too much to let PB get away with this. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." As I turned to walk away she said something In a soft voice.  
"Please stay with me. I'm scared," She seemed afraid of what might happen while I was gone.  
"Don't worry I'll call someone to come take care of you while I'm gone." I pulled a phone out of my phone, and dialed my brothers number. I went back to her side and grasped her hand, "Look there is some stuff we need to talk about," She seemed even more concerned than she did before, I pecked her on the cheek to calm her. "Look you know last night when I left outside for while, the night you tried to show me tier 15" She looked a little embarrassed at the thought of last night.  
"Yeah. What is it you want to tell me." She looked the same as I did when we had the talk about moving in. Confusion.  
" I went outside and took the book with me. I flipped to the page with the only words I could read. But when I read them aloud something happened, it was as you said like some sort of incantation,"  
"Well what is it we need to talk about here." She said getting a little impatient.  
"There was another human, a human girl. She said she was from the land of Aaa some foreign land but when-"  
"You were with another girl last night!" She exclaimed getting heated.  
"Look before you go thinking the wrong thing, I don't even think she was really there. If anything it just seemed to be us communicating through our minds." She seemed to calm. She then pulled me into a hug.  
"You're mine, and don't you ever forget it," Well even though I didn't like sounding like someones property, I embraced back in the hug.  
"I know. That's why I have to go see PB," She seemed to hold me tighter. My brother arrived a short ten minutes later. I walked over to greet him. "Dude How did you get here so fast."  
"Well running that distance was normal in the military we had to be able to walk 3 miles in 20 minutes. I hope you don't mind but I started reading your book-"  
"Wait you can read this?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well before I was the only one who could read it."  
"Maybe It's because we both are Heroes." Maybe but I need to go confront PB about this. What she tried to do was totally Ballzunkus.  
"Look man I need you to protect FP While I'm gone." He put his hand on me shoulder, he was roughly three and a half inches taller than me.  
"Look finn, there is an old saying. 'When you begin a quest of revenge dig two graves' or something along those lines. The point is revenge isn't always the answer, you have to rely on your brain just as much as your heart." I nodded and ran for the candy kingdom.  
(Magical POV change WHaT!)  
I watched finn run towards the candy kingdom. The way he ran. He ran like a man on a mission not some ignorant child. "Full steam ahead Lil bro." I murmured to myself. I turned towards The girl who was my bro's girlfriend.  
"I guess we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Darick, Finn's older brother." I said holding my hand out with a grin on my face. She seemed to ignore me as her faced was covered In concern. So I casually pulled my hand back and scratched my head. "Not much of a talker Ha?" I asked trying to lighten the mood to no avail.  
"You're finn's brother right." She said out of the blue.  
"Yeah, why you asking?" She stared at me with a seriousness, that drove my childish jokes away from the conversation.  
"What do you think finn will do? Do you think he has it in him to harm The princess?" Now that was something I hadn't really thought of.  
"Well, I haven't really known finn for long if you know what i mean." She seemed displeased. " I think he truly loves you. But I think he definitely has it in him to do far worse than just harm the princess. But he's Too kind naturally, she would have to really fuck up bad. Me on the other hand couldn't care less I'd have to consider myself a lawful neutral."  
She looked at me with curiosity. " What does that word mean." Realizing what I just said in front of this teenage girl I facepalmed, myself.  
"Well it's a word you really shouldn't use unless in great pain. Or in some instances of tier 15 thats another thing altogether. By the way I never got your name, and If you don't mind My asking how old are you?" I said wanting at least one answer out of her.  
She smiled. "I am Sera the flame princess, I'm 15 and I'm only telling you my first name because your finn's brother."  
"Cool I'm gonna stick with calling you FP."  
(Another random time/POV skip later)  
I could see the candy kingdom coming into sight. I was still a good mile away. The suddenly I hear my best friend's voice.  
"Yo! Finn where you going in such a hurry" He questioned landing in front of me, right in my way. I skidded to a halt.  
"I have to go see PB." Sensing my anger, he stopped me once again.  
"Yo man, I'm your bro you can tell me what's up." Knowing that jake was going to keep persisting I decided to give in early.  
"PB threatened FP with her life man, I can't let her get away with that. I'm going to make sure PB will Never threaten her again."  
"Finn you can't hurt her man! It's just not right man."  
"FIRST OF ALL JAKE, I'm not going to hurt her unless it comes to that. Second, What would you do If she threatened Lady," Lady was pregnant with jake's kids. She was about 4 months along now and it was showing.  
"All right man."  
"Huh"  
"You win man, I'm not going to stop you but I am going with you." And so he headed towards to castle. Ready for anything, or so we thought.**

**_Well you know the drill, Review, favorite, follow, Or I might have to use my one favor from chuck norris on you._**

**_V_**

**_.._**

**_W_**


	6. First transgression

_**A/N:Well sorry it took so long to post this GF problems, By the way chuck norris was dissapointed I didn't have to use his favor, oh well. This chapter will be a little more action-y, and it will also be in the POV of Darick. Also during the fight scenes I suggest you listen to till I collapse by eminem. Any ways comment response time :3**_

_** Dragonbornmatt: What ever you say dovahkiin just dont fusrodah meh bro.**_

_**kody002: thought you would see things my way**_

_**Finn and cake: coolio and thanks.**_

_**Also there is a glitch to where it doesn't count guest reviews so counting them there are 15 reviews Yay :D**_

_**Also I do not own AT or their characters, just my OC. **_

Chapter. 6

**Sera had been quiet ever since our conversation earlier. I had been cleaning my colt 1911 as well as my FN FTR, It was a recent addition to the US special forces during the war. I had been with her in civilian clothes just a shirt and jeans while my other clothes were being clean. I was starting to get a bit bored so I thought about starting a conversation. Sera had seemed to read my thoughts.  
"So... why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" She asked getting up from her secluded spot on the cliff. As she moved closer I put my handgun and rifle on the ground next to the slightly uncomfortable rock I was sitting on.  
"I guess it's only fair, Princess" I said in a mocking tone. She seemed to ignore my jests, "So what do you want to know?"  
"Well first, what are those weapons that you hold so close to you." I looked at her, analyzing her. It was a totally valid question that I didn't feel like answering but I said I would.  
"Well they are called fire arms, they fire a solid projectile that is extremely deadly. They were fairly common before the war. The problem was everyone could use them to kill, but only trained users could use it with such perscision as to not kill. See the reason why I keep it at my side is that it can kill in the blink of an eye, so if it were to fall into the wrong hands..." I trailed off not wanting to say much more. The thoughts brought back memories, memories that I had to keep suppressed.  
In sensing the pain she seemed that she needed to comfort me, "You don't have to continue. It seems you carry a heavy burden." She said put her hand on my shoulder. Suddenly she pulled back. I turned to see what was wrong.  
"What's wrong Sera."  
"Are you not burnt?" she said staying away. It took me a second to process what she was implying.  
"Yeah I guess, but My training taught me to ignore pain so I guess that is why I didn't acknowledge it." Even though that was only have the truth.  
"Oh. Well how old are you?" **

"Hmm. how old was I. I hadn't thought of my age since I was inducted into the earlier hero Program. See the program was originally to detect and train Humans with the "Hero" gene to use their abilities towards the war to help win. But once we realized there wasn't much chance of human survival. So the program evolved from just senseless killing, to finding a way to survive."

"You said you were a hero right."

"Yeah why?"

"Is every hero different or are they categorized somehow?"

"Well a little of both, You see individually every hero has unique abilities that make them similar. But they also have many things in common. Like for example the might be a guy who can predict exactly what movement his opponent will take and there is a guy who can absorb any attack. They'd both be considered support class. Get it" She nodded. I'm glad I had started to talk to reminded me of her.

"Well. What about you?"

"Huh."

"What type of hero are you?" She asked her flames burning low, but

**with peaked curiosity.**

"Well.." I said pulling out my knife looking at my reflection. I then pointed it at the forest analyzing the background on a hunch. "I'm the hero of the shadows, of the night..." As I said this I noticed a glint off of metal. Then I tossed FP to the side as an arrow laced with water flew past us. "An assassin..." Then they charged at us. Sera Went to grow fireballs, but I motioned for her to stay behind me.

As they approached I noticed that they were the banana guards of the candy kingdom that finn had told me about. As they formed up I grabbed my colt and slid it into my holster, and put my FN on my back. They stopped about 30 feet away, readying their spears, arrows, and the cliche sword and shield. I readied my knife.

Then, the guard who was presumably their CO. He approached me yet stopped 5 feet away. He seemed to analyze me. "By your stance I can tell you are a warrior of great skill."

"…."

**"We are only here for the girl we don't want to have to hurt you." I noticed him signaling his archers.**

"It seems we cannot change your decision, I understand." He walked back towards his troops. Then the archers let the arrows fly. I shoved Sera and I behind a rock for cover and noticed that they were supplying cover fire for their troops to move forward, so their foot soldiers could surround us and easily kill us. I took FP's hand and yanked her as we made a Break for her house for a more effective cover from the arrows and a more strategic position to fight of the guards. One of the arrows sliced my leg on the dash.  
It turns out the banana guards were only ten feet away from the rock so I knew I made a good call. As the first banana guard made his way around the corner I did a spinning back kick knocking him flat out. Then from the other side two more guards appeared. As they jabbed their spears at me. I used my knife to parry one spear and I dodged grabbing the spears. I sliced The guard on my right's leg, then I Judo flipped the other one and stomped it in the face.  
While I was busy with the spearman, we were surrounded by a group of banana guards all armed with swords and shields. I slid my knife into its sheath.  
"What are you doing!" Shouted FP. As they approached lowering their shields, I slid out my colt firing 4 shots. All 4 shots were crippling but not fatal. As the Fifth swordsman charged at me swinging his sword I ducked under his sword sweep kicking his legs out from under him. I then proceeded to axe kick him in the face.  
I moved towards the corner of the house Just in time to see that they let the arrows fly again. I used my knife as a mirror to get a good view of the situation. There were 4 archers left, that was as much bullets I had left in this clip. Not counting the Commander and his lieutenant, there was six other soldiers.  
I started counting the time between intervals of arrows. Ten seconds later I saw my chance I saw the archers loading their next arrows. I easily popped off 3 shots, disabling three archers, but before I could squeeze of the last one I heard FP scream. I snapped around and saw a spearman charging at her only a mere 5 feet away. I instantly fired the last bullet deep into the guards shoulder. Then I heard a familiar click, I was out of ammo. I slid my colt back into its holster and pulled my knife.  
Before I could turn around I felt a familiar piercing pain, again then again. I looked down and noticed I had been impaled by three spears. Instead of falling I could feel the darkness, shadows, whatever you want to call it come back, enveloping the wounds. I then felt the familiar burns of the marks making their way up my arm. The guards stood there in shock not knowing what to do, seeing the light come off of me. In seconds it was crawling its way up my face swirling its way around my eye. I felt ash and dust collect around my back. My wings were back.  
I raised my knife above where the spears had entered my back and slashed them all with ease. Before the guards could react I spun around and slung forwards my hand sending them flying in to the guards surely killing them. Then in the blink of an eye I was behind the archer, knife deep in his back. Then I charged at three spearmen slipping past all the spears with ease slitting all their throats. As their bodies hit the ground the commander and his second in command Readied their weapons.

"We're not going down without a Fight!" he proclaimed. I didn't really care I was just ready to end this. As they swung I ducked under their strikes with ease. When not worrying about keeping them alive fighting was a lot easier. I then jabbed my knife deep into his second in command's chest In a quick succession to make sure he was dead, but as I did his commander brought down his sword. I then appeared behind him shoving him to the ground with a knife right in his spine.

I pulled the knife from his lifeless body and cleaned it. I turned to see Sera looking at me in astonishment. She reminded me so much of her. I began to speak, as to finish a sentence seemingly everyone forgot, "And I am an ArkAngel." I spoke reluctantly as if to finish an explanation. I then felt the shadows begin to return back into the hole it crawled out of. I then felt my body weaken, the marks stopped glowing and I fell to my knees.

Sera rushed to my side, "Is there anything I can do she begged?"

"Just don't leave." I then fell to my face. The battle had taken its toll. I had lost control, I took seven lives. Damnit. I thought to myself welcoming the enveloping darkness.

"You're not getting of that easy." said a familiar voice.

**"I expected as much, Death." The skeletal figure laughed but then I was blinded by a flash of light. Then I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful, pale figure standing above me tending to my wounds.**

**A/N:Oooo, Another epic cliffhanger. You know the drill review, follow, and favorite for more. Will we find out who this mysterious woman Darick keeps remembering, Will darick survive, who is the woman who awakened Him, And will I stop having girl troubles, ahh JK about the last one though alright see you guys later**


	7. Love gained, allies lost, verge of war

A/N: Well guys thanks about the positive reviews, I was thinking about starting a new Fanfic what do you guys think. Also surprisingly it took me 2 hours to write this that is a long time for me. Also this is one of my favorite chapters yet :3 comment response time.

Chuvulum: Well Chuv ol buddy I wasn't thinking about doing that but that would be some hardcore trollage. Also you are very wise.

kody002: No way a cookie. that be beast bro your meh new best friend.

mrdirtguy3: It certainly was.

dragonbornmatt: Gratias tibi ago (it's latin for thank you ) :3

By the way up to 20 reviews :D. Also I do not own AT or their characters, just my OC.

Chapter. 7

**As the gates arrived into view I heard what sounded like four thunder cracks. I searched the skies for clouds, but couldn't see any. Me and Jake had sprinted the whole way to the candy kingdom. The loud bangs inspired fear into me, and jake to obviously.  
"Dude what was that!"  
"I don't know bro but we have to see bubblegum." We were on the move. I couldn't help but think back to Darick and Sera. I wasn't sure whether or not they were safe. Knowing the kind of man Darick was I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he would die first just to keep her safe for me. That was what I was afraid of.  
The doorway into the castle opened as we approached. Peppermint butler came out of the doorway.  
"Greetings finn." greeted the small red and white striped candy person.  
"Yo Pepbut, I need to speak to PB."  
"I know she has been expecting you." The peppermint butler motioned for us to follow him in. As we walked through the door we heard 3 more cracks of sound, a slight pause, then one more. I stopped and turned towards FP's house from which it seems to be coming from.  
"You coming finn." I turned towards jake and ran to catch up.  
"Yeah bro, just wait up." My mind then drifted off to what Peppermint butler had said. What did he mean that she was expecting me? I would soon find out why. As we walked into throne room I saw PB staring off into the the late afternoon. She looked over and she saw me walking towards her, a small smile washed over her face.  
"Oh greetings finn. I have excellent news about-" cut her off as the anger resurfaced.  
"What the hay PB!" She seemed to jump back in surprise.  
"Finn, what are you-"  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT JUNK PB!" I shouted back I turned and took a couple of steps towards the window to calm down. "Princess I talked to FP and she told me everything."  
"Than you know why you can't be with her. You can't even kiss her for globs sake, why do you keep trying?" She said in a pleading voice all the subjects in the room where speechless as they listened to us argue.  
"Princess, we found away around that, Her powers aren't as powerful without her jewels, of course she's fire still but just not as dangerous." I took a pause. "And you want to know why I keep trying... It's I love her." I said softly. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her."  
"Finn." She took a pause as if to consider what she was about to say. "You don't think I would have thought you would've figured it out. Even if when you kiss her she's just as warm as normal, imagine trying anything more romantic it's still the same problem. It's just less limitations."  
Hearing what she had to sat shook my confidence. What if she was right? No. I loved and I was willing to do anything. I then remembered the words of a Flambit with a Bronx accent.  
"The Johridia." I stated.  
"What?" She said as if needing clarification of something she already knew.  
"The Johridia, It's a book that Flamo had found. It supposedly lasted through mushroom war." as I said this She seemed to get a little more scared for some reason. "It makes reference to a ritual to unite Flame elementals... and humans." and to that statement the whole room gasped.  
"Finn, the what I was going to say earlier was That first of all i found a location with those coordinates. It's also been a hotspot recently for those power spikes." Then she looked at me directly in the eyes. "And to ask you to be My sovereign knight to the candy kingdom, It's the ultimate stature of heroism, even billy became a sovereign knight until he retired." Then Jake who had stayed quiet this whole time finally spoke up.  
"What! Princess you can't be serious." I couldn't tell if jake was angry or surprised. This would be difficult to consider. I could become what I always wanted. A hero of the highest standing, except I would have to abandon Sera.  
"No."  
"What did you say finn?"  
"I said no princess, I'm not going to abandon FP for anyone of my selfish wants."  
"Finn consider what you are doing, this is a once in a lifetime offer." I turned to walk away and started to walk for the door. I stopped after I had took a few steps, then I turned around.  
"You already have my answer princess." But as I turned to face the door a few beat up looking banana guards bust through the door. His next words would change everything.  
"Princess! The Attack failed we were slaughtered by the human that was there. He killed 7 of our men including our CO, but let the rest of us escape." He paused and looked up and saw me and froze solid. I pulled out my demon blood sword, which was boiling hot. I raised It to his throat.  
"Please continue."  
"Well, when we wounded him he changed and was too fast for us to stop." He paused not knowing whether to say the next sentence. I pushed the sword harder against his throat. "We failed at killing The Flame Princess." And with that I flipped and I knock him out with the hilt of the sword. I turned towards the Princess again.  
"PB. The only reason you're not dead right now Is because of the fact that we used to be friends. But I Promise you, If you try anything else to harm Sera, I will kill you where you stand!" I had said getting my point across. "Come on jake we need to go see if Darick needs help." And we were off.  
(POV/Switch)  
I looked up my vision still blurred at the beautiful woman standing above me. She bent over close to my face. I was able to mutter one sentence. "Well I don't usually kiss on the first date." She jumped back and floated a little, startled by my comment. Wait, floating?  
"Yo, FP he is alive and I didn't have to bite him." Bite me? I sat up and took a look around and notice there was a group of fire knights keeping a solid perimeter. My vision began to return.  
"Well biting is also another thing I don't tend to do unless they like it wild." I said more to make myself feel better then to get a laugh. I had studied the pale floating girl, she had long black hair, a blood red axe bass, and dark eyes. She noticed I had sat up and smiled at me.  
"Glad to see you're awake. I'm Marceline the vampire queen." Figures I thought.  
"Well even though I feel like hell I seem to be alive. I'm Darick Shada, finn's brother." She seemed to be taken back by my statements. "Well how long have I been out." I said noticing that the sky had darkened. I had looked down and it seemed the shadows had resealed my wounds close.  
"Well roughly about an hour. The redhead has been worried about you for the past forty-five minutes, she's been talking to her guards. Also I haven't heard anyone say that word for about 1000 years or so." She said staring at me in curiosity. "Also I haven't seen weapons like that for a long time."  
"So how did I heal" I said not in the mood to explain everything again.  
"Your body healed itself with shadows also don't think you gonna be able to change the subject that easily."  
"Eh, thought so."  
"Hey! what did I just tell you!"  
"Huh, I wasn't paying attention." To that she was so mad, But she also blushed.  
"Just whatever!" She turned to float away but I grabbed her hand to stop her. And that it did. She turned back to face me Red on her pale face.  
"Fine I'll tell you what you want to know." I said finally said getting serious. I don't know what it is but something about her wants me to make her stay.  
"Mmm, Ok. We'll start with The markings."  
"Well the Marks on my arm are from being an Ark Angel." I said plainly and bluntly. "The one on my chest, above my heart,well... It's personal too many bad memories."  
"I understand. But did you Ark Angel? But you're human."  
"Well sorta, you see I'm human but with the soul of an Ark Angel. I guess I'm supposed to be a true neutral. I have the temptations and evils of being human, but the Ark Angel In me balances things out so i'm balanced as a neutral. Of all the lives I've taken I'd like to think that It couldn't have been avoided, that they were all meant to happen." I looked at to see if I could spot fear in her eyes, But all I spotted was understanding and kindness  
"I totally understand your pain, I'm a vampire since before the war so I've spotted much death as well." We sat down next to each other, still holding hands. "I've lost so much but for what. Sometimes I think Immortality is a curse not a gift." She said squeezing tighter. I felt the need to comfort her to make her feel ok, I hadn't felt this way since... her. I put my hand on her cheek as my lips met hers. She didn't resist, she just embraced the kiss. It was a wonderful, familiar feeling. After minutes of being undisturbed we broke away for a few seconds to catch our breaths.  
"I hadn't felt that way in a long time." Marceline said staring deeply into my eyes.  
"I guess the feeling's mutual," I said not able to come up with a witty pun. We then embraced again, the world seemed to be locked out. Just me and her.**

**A/N: well guys like usual leave a review, follow, and fav. And If you think I should start another fanfic than tell meh so in dah review, I'm pretty sure there is another 40 or so chapters left so...yeah.**


	8. Things begin to unfurl

**A/N: Well guess who? sorry for the unintentional hiatus. I didn't have access to my laptop this past week but i'm gonna make it up to you guys. I'm gonna post a really long chapter tomorrow. Anyways If you have any questions feel free to ask in the review section. Plus I'm up to new Ideas again if you all have any. also sorry about the last chapters being pretty much bold, it was something that happened when I transferred it from google drive, It should be fixed now. Comment response time.**

**Chuvulum: See... I'm not sure how you'll feel in a few chapters, maybe shocked, dissapointed, or glad :3**

**Zanyanimegirl: Thank you, Wow-de chi ;3**

**Issac: see, I can't stop it, it's like my trademark, and also look who's talking. If i'm correct last week you trolled the shit out of louisianna.**

**Madhatter: I will but are you up for tea? :3**

**Also I do not own adventure time, just the OC and this plot. Also BTW next chapter we'll be getting into the actual main story. :D**

Chapter 8.

****It had been an hour since I heard those loud thundering cracks. I had been sprinting since me and jake had left the candy kingdom. Our run in with the princess angered me. Jake was having a hard time following me, nearly out of breath.  
"Yo, bro. Can we slow down?" he asked huffing for air.  
"No. We have to hurry to Sera." I said with the most determined look on my face I ever had. "Plus I see the ridge coming up." I said as I started to run even faster.  
Every fiber of my being was yelling at me to move faster, to hurry. As the cliff came into view my heart started to pump so loud I could hear it in my ears.  
"Halt!" commanded a dark menacing voice. I skidded to a stop to investigate. A dark figure arrived on horseback, yet the horse seemed to be on fire. As I looked at him I noticed a few different things about him. His skin was made out of pitch black magna rocks, He was armed with a spear-staff with fire spewing from It's tip.  
Atop of his head were 7 candles. He also seemed to be wearing a small amount of armor , being that he was made of magma, He probably didn't need it. Then he spoke. "Why are you- huh, Prince Finn?" That's right, the flame king, Ignatius, still thought I was a prince.  
"Well who are you?" I said abruptly to the fire person.  
"I am Lieutenant. John Ferolsa of the Royal Elite Flame Guard, Or the R.E.F.G."  
"Well, what are you doing here? Is the flame king spying on Sera?" I asked getting anxious to get to FP.  
"No. The flambit you know as 'Flambo' Led us here. Now If you would allow me to, I would like to take you to the rest of my team and the princess for debriefing. Now, hop on." He turned his horse for me to hop on.  
I leaped onto the back of his horse, "Let's go." I said to the LT. and we were off. We hurried through the bush and treeline.  
I looked up at the dusk sky. It was dark out but not too dark. Suddenly we burst through the treeline, and then I saw the scene. There was so much banana guard blood all over the place, there was even some human blood.  
"Derick." I whispered to myself, hoping that one of the last humans alive had not perished. As we came Into the clearing, There sat Darick, locking lips with Marcy. I couldn't help but shout, "Darick? Marcy?"  
I was a bit confused. Darick and The vampire queen leaned away from each other blushing madly. "Finn?" I heard his hoarse voice call. His normally short, scruffy black hair, was covered in blood. You could see red highlights on the tips of his hair. He stood up and chased after me with Marcy shortly following.  
As I continued to scan the environment and I noticed 7 dead banana guards, all with grisly, and gruesome wounds. Where those from Derick? Each wound was well placed to kill.  
"Finn!" My heart leapt at the sound of Sera's voice. I turned and looked into her eyes. I was delighted to see her, I leaped off of the horses back running to embrace her.  
"Sera." I said, speechless out of sheer joy she was ok.  
"Finn, I was so scared." She said pulling me closer and tighter to the hug. We leaned back from each other, staring into each others eyes. Mesmerized we leaned into each other for a deep kiss. We weren't thinking of the consequences, we just wanted to be with each other.  
Yet I knew we shouldn't, but it was too late, as our lips had already touched. As she started to heat up I could hear Derick shout something. When we did, we were enveloped in light and I felt immense heat.  
"Herok! Cheran! Sora!" The incantation echoed throughout the light. As I opened my eyes, Sera and I parted lips and she backed away. As I took in my surroundings, It seemed that we were in an orange sphere of energy and light. Sera's excess heat seemed to be absorbed by the sphere we were in.  
"What is happening?" Sera asked a bit scared.  
"I don't know." I said curiously. Suddenly the sphere of light dissipated and we fell hashley to the earth. She had landed on top of me. We both laid there for a second crimson red.  
"Pleeease don't kiss again." Darick said with great exaggeration, ruining our touchy moment. "No offense, but I don't think I could do that again." I looked over to Darick and noticed Jake had finally caught up.  
"What I miss?" Said jake as he leaned over trying to catch his breath. I turned my attention to the flame guards who seemed unphased, and unmoved for some reason. I decided not to think much of it. I stood up and decided to help FP up.  
"Well now that you guys are here I have something to tell you guys." he said with a blank expression on his face.  
"Don't worry we already know. One of the surviving banana guards made his way back to the candy kingdom and spilled the beans."  
"Well I guess that is on thing out of the way. Ok, report LT." He commanded turning towards Ferolsa.  
"And who do you think you are giving me commands?" He replied with a taken back attitude.  
"I am Lieutenant Commander Darick Shada Of the special forces and tactics squadrons. I am also Finn's older brother, and if I'm not mistaken You are only a LT." The command and intimidation in his voice was frightening. Not only that but it made up for the size difference between the two. Darick was roughly 5'11, about 2 inches taller than me, yet the flame guard toward at 7'2.  
"Correct sir, but if you don't mind me asking, you say you are a soldier, how could this be." Oh math. Darick doesn't know that Ignatius and the flame people thought I was a prince, only sera and jake knew the truth. This might blow my cover. Things would be ruined for me and Sera.  
"If you are referring to my nobility, I guess you could consider me a knight of sorts. Heck at this rate it seems finn may beat me to the crown." When those words left his mouth I began to have mixed feelings. On one hand this wouldn't blow my cover, which I was glad for, but on the other hand, I was confused, How did he know?  
My thoughts were interrupted by John, "Well, that changes things my leige-"  
"Just call me Darick, and if need be LT. CO Shada." They seemed to begin a deep conversation when something shone it's way through my mind.  
/ "Darick we have to go." At that statement everyone turned to face me, even the flame princess who I was still holding in my arms as burns started to appear on my arms.  
"Finn, what do you mean?" To reply I pulled the book from my pack. He nodded to signify that he understood. He turned towards the flame Guards. "Ok, while finn and me are gone I want you to keep a small tight perimeter, I want you guys to hold this position until we return. Flambo will be joining us, and if need be at most send 2 soldiers for supply runs."  
As Darick barked out his orders, I felt Sera tug on my arm. "Please don't go finn, I don't want you to leave me again." she was holding her tiara close to her chest. "I don't want to be alone again."  
"Neither do I, I've finally found someone that I can love and can be with." She grabbed my hand and guided it towards her chest. Then she placed my hand on her breast, causing me to blush madly, like she did. She leaned in and kissed me with a hot passion. It seemed that time had been lost to us, the kiss seemed to last for centuries. When we finally parted lips I had noticed Darick had stopped barking his orders. When I turned to see what he was doing I saw him watching us with the same devious smile jake has when he's holding back a laugh. My face grew crimson red.  
"I thought I asked you not to kiss again, ahhh-nevermind, are you ready to go my brother." I stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before I realised he was addressing me.  
"Oh,yeah. I'm ready lets go." As we turned to walk away we heard two voices call for us.  
"Wait!" When I turned around I saw jake and marcy who had her axe bass in hand. But before I could object, my brother stepped in.  
"I'm sorry but you guys can't come with, this is something we have to do."  
"But-" they attempted to object but Darick had stopped them once again.  
"We need you guys to stay here and protect the flame princess," he then kissed Marceline as if to keep her from further objections. "I love you." He muttered as they broke away. Then he grabbed my hand and suddenly on top of the rocky hill overseeing Sera's house. Then in another instant we were in the forest. Then when I blinked somehow we were home.  
"What was that?" I asked confused.  
"Well, Hmmmm... I guess the simplest way to explain it is as teleportation." He said shrugging. The he seemed to pause for a quick second. "There is something I need to tell you."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"When I read your book it made reference to more info about the location we are headed to..." Again he paused. What was he trying to say? "It said that it is where the Heroes of strength will be revealed... and they shall be guided by one who is ' One with the shadows', now presume it's is talking about me being the 'One with the shadows', well..."  
It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. "Well what is so special about there being another hero?" I suggested still puzzled.  
"Because," He then lifted his face so I could see his face. "The 'Hero' Gene is only found in Human DNA."  
"But that would mean.." I said with my voice trailing off.  
"There are more humans out there."

**A/n: Ooo, more humans you say? I like the sound of that. also I'm going to pick 2 reviewers to share more info on the story and possibly help with it. GUEST STAR ACTION SAY WHAT?! any ways you know the drill, review,favorite and follow. Otherwise I be getting the god Janus on you! (Greek god references for the win XD)**

**V**

**..**

**w**


	9. Not so happy birthday

**A/N: sorry for the delay again guys, I got ravaged by the common cold :3, anyways I chose the winners of the contest, so yeah. anyways I have told you guys I have been thinking about working on a new project right? Well i have started, work tonight on the new Fanfic, bet you guys cant wait right? without further delay, the comment response.**

**Madhatter: Tea time!**

**Chuvulam: oh in a couple of chapters dear friend :3**

**CrazyAanime: thanks dude **

**Well you all have waited so patiently so here it is. Also I do not own AT, just the OC**

Chapter 9.

I was stunned at this development. More humans? Something I had only dreamt of hearing. I suddenly didn't feel nearly as lonely as I had in the past. "Are you sure?" was all I could mutter.  
"As sure as I can be, for now."  
"Let's go!" I shouted with a youthful enthusiasm.  
"Not so fast lil' bro." He said patting my head, raining on my parade. "We need to prepare for this journey properly. Now go gather food and supplies we might need on our journey." I nodded and climbed the ladder to collect my supplies.  
I grabbed a couple of days worth of food, just in case. I also slid my crossbow into my bag with six bolts. I had also made note to grab a few vials with crosses on the tops. Those vials were filled with cyclops tears. They healed anything, well mostly anything. I had grabbed them for any injuries we may get. I was about to make my way back downstairs when something caught my eye.  
There on the dusty floor, laid a sheathed sword. It had beautiful inscriptions on the sheath so I picked it up. When I separated the sword from the sheath I noticed how peculiar the blade looked. Only one side was sharp and it appeared to be slightly curved. "Darick can make use of this I guess." I said silently to myself.  
"As I climbed back down the ladder I heard Darick's voice. "Took you long enough." He said sarcastically with a chuckle. He seemed to be in the same gear that I found him in the other night. Same single strap pack. Same grayish jacket. Even the same weapons, mostly, Though he seemed to be carrying plenty of ammunition. The only thing that was different was the fabric he was wearing underneath his jacket.  
"What's that strange fabric?"  
"What, this?" he asked unzipping his jacked. I nodded, yet he smiled. "Well, you see, It's called Shear Thickening Fluid Body armor, or S.T.F. body armor for short. It was made especially to prevent injuries or deaths on the battlefield. It is able to attacks from piercing weapons such as arrows, bolts, daggers, or," he said sliding out what he called his 'colt'. "What I fire from this." He then slid the weapon back into it's holster.  
It was interesting how much protection such little clothing could provide. "Here." I said tossing him the peculiar sword. As soon as he caught it he took out the bald and began to eye it over. "A katana, Sweet." His attention then went from the sword to it's sheath. The weapons seemed to mesmerize him. Then, I saw him smile. It was as if he hadn't smiled for a long time.  
"You know," He said sliding the sword back into his sheath. "Today is my birthday." I smiled that was awesome, or was it? "Yeah, after I finished my mission I was supposed to go home and enjoy it with our family, and my fiance." He seemed to be hurt, but not physically. "Well at least I'll be able to spend it with you, finn."  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence I decided to say something, even if it is just to get rid of the awkwardness. "Sooo... how old are you?" He seemed amused, maybe there was something I didn't get but he turned to face me.  
"Well, I've already been asked that, funny enough. I honestly had trouble remembering, so I wasn't able to say but, I guess I'm, ahhh." He said staring off into space trying his hardest to remember, even though the more he tried to remember, the more pain he went through. "I'm nineteen years old, even though I don't feel that young." He seemed to laugh again. "Well you get out of life what you put in."  
"Anyways, I got you a little present too." He said sliding out his colt.  
"You are giving me your colt? But I always see you cleaning it, every time you get the chance to anyways." as he handed me the intricate little weapon my finger found it's way to the trigger. When he saw where my finger was, he stopped me instantly.  
"Careful with that." he said guiding my hand down towards the ground. "But yeah I prefer my Five-Seven to the colt anyways." He said pulling out another weapon similar to the colt. "Now let me explain some things about these weapons, they are known as 'firearms'."  
I began to focus on his words. He began to teach me about the firearms. Apparently the firearm he gave me was in the category of pistols. The bigger one he carried was called an assault rifle, or AR of short. He then told me the basics of how a firearm works. "Weapons like this, could kill at any moment very easily. Now some for some basic rules. First of all, make sure whoever you point the pistol at, you're sure you want dead. Second of all, unless you are in combat, your weapon should always be in it's holster. Also when you fire your rounds, fire in bursts of two's, it's called the double tap. Now aim at the that bottle over there and pull the trigger."  
He pointed to two of his bottles that he had lined up on a rack. As I raised the barrel of the gun towards the bottle Darick grabbed my arms. "Don't lock up your arms. Now, aim by using the notches on the gun, look down the middle of the two on the back and point with the one on in the center." I did as he asked and pointed the center at the bottles. He then covered both of my ears. "Breath out slowly, and prepare... Fire." When I pulled the trigger the gun snapped up then slipped back down and when I pulled the trigger a second time the process repeated itself. Not to mention the sound.  
It was the same sound I heard earlier. For now, at least, I decided not to bother Darick about it. "Mathematical, this is easy!" I exclaimed as I saw the bottles had shattered to pieces.  
"Then comes the most important part." He took the pistol from my hand and motioned for me to cover my ears. He pointed the pistol at a can and fired shot knocking the can up into the air. He then fired five more shots at the can, every one hitting the can as it fell back to the ground. Then a clicking sound came from the gun. "You only have a limited amount of rounds you can fire before you have to reload it." He pressed the button and the clip slipped out of the bottom of the gun, then he slipped another clip into the gun and pulled the top back. "This is the most important rule, now you try to reload it."  
I did what he did, pressed the button on the side. Check. The clip fell and I caught it. Check. Then I slid the clip back into the pistol. Then when I motioned to pull the top back. "When there is already a round in there you don't do that. Like, for example, When you reload before you fire the whole clip." he then gave me seven more clips. I slid them into the side of my pack.  
As I started to look through my bag for something to eat. I then got burned forgetting I had placed flambo in there. He seemed to be resting peacefully. At least one of us deserved it. Darick slid his katana onto the opposite shoulder his pack was on. He moved his AR to a strap that went down the center of his back.  
"Ok. Now we can go." Darick said smiling. So I jumped onto his back as we began to disappear and reappear all across Ooo to get to where we were going.  
**(POV/switch)**  
Finn then jumped onto my back, but before I teleported, finn said something that made me happy. "Happy birthday." Then we were flashing around the land of Ooo. Then something simple occurred to me.  
"Finn."  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"Where exactly are we going?" It took a few seconds for him to reply to me, he seemed to be lost in thought.  
"Well, I don't know exactly..." he said with his voice cracking. "But I do know it's up north, in the ice kingdom. I was thinking we could go ask the Ice king if he had any idea where the place may be."  
"Who's the ice king?" I asked as we stopped teleporting. We were in a wide open, grassy meadow.  
"Oh, he is just an old fart who is always kidnapping princesses." I nodded with a slight chuckle. I then turned towards a snowy, mountainous region.  
"Is that the ice kingdom?" I asked pointing towards the mountains with the sun rising from behind it. Luckily i'm used to operating off of little sleep. An hour is just enough for me, yet I wasn't so sure about finn.  
"Yeah. He lives in the highest mountain with the whitest snow cap." I took a couple of steps back, charging my will.  
"Hold on tight." I stated as I charged towards the ice kingdom. It only was a few Kilometers away, luckily. I jumped and launched my will forwards. Next thing I knew we were tumbling through the window. After I hit the ground, I looked around noticing everything had a bluish hue about it.  
"Ahhh, Come on Finn and Jake, I just woke up. I haven't even had the chance to kidnap any princesses yet." Me and finn stood up and dusted ourselves off. "Gunther, finish making this sandwich."  
Then a seemingly old man walked out of the kitchen. He was in a long blue robe. From his face grew a long white beard, with his long nose protruding from it. Atop of his head rested a golden crown.  
"Who's this finn?" asked the old man, keeping his eyes on me.  
"He is my human brother."  
"I didn't know you had a human brother, let alone that there were more humans."  
"Neither did I." Finn sighed getting all soul-searchy. "This is Darick. Ice King... we need your help."

**A/N: Oooo, another exciting filler/chapter. Anyways yeah guys so the more comments, follows, and favorites I get, the faster I will put up the next chapter as well as the new story :3. also review If you cant wait for the next episode Ignition Point, Im psyched for any episode including the flame princess **

**V**

**..**

**W**


	10. Secrets, frozen in time

**A/N: Guys I'm back just gotta say that this was a hassle, and that this is where the story begins.**

**Dragonbornmatt: We shall show them indeed.**

**ssscopio: I totes agree man :3**

**Chapter. 10**

I couldn't believe that I was asking the ice king for help. Even though he was mostly innocuous, he was still a pain in the rhombus. "For realsies you guys? Awesome! Hanging out with my old best friend and my new best friend," he sung as he put his arms around us.  
"Simon, please get off us." when I said the ice king's name, I felt my brother twitch.  
"Sorry tur-bros, what do you need help with?"  
"You see, it's sorta complicated," I reached into my pack only to disturb the sleeping flambit.  
"Yo! What's the big ideas!" he screeched as he hopped out of the pack onto Darick's shoulder.  
"Sorry flambo." after a few more moments of stifling through my bag, I pulled out the book. When Simon's eyes fell onto the book's insignia, his smile faded from his face.  
"Finn, Darick, Follow me." The ice king said abruptly, he then proceeded to walk down into his basement. Darick and I looked at each other, than reluctantly followed the old cook.  
"What are you doing Ice king?" Darick commanded as we came to the bottom of the stairwell. Simon was standing near a wall staring intently at it. "Simon?" again a twitch from my brother. The Ice King didn't respond, instead he placed his hand on the wall, right on a symbol that looked just like the one on the book. The wall peeled back to reveal a wave of light  
"Come." Simon then was enveloped by the light as he walked through the opening.  
"I don't like this. Finn you ready your sword and flambo,"  
"Yeahs?"  
"Hold on tight." I slid my demon blood sword out of it's location on my backpack.  
He slid the katana out of it's sheath and readied it. As we approached the opening, Darick took the lead. Through it, the wind was roaring. When we looked out, it seemed to lead outside. Outside was a bridge which led to an open door, which went into the next mountain.  
"Hold on." Darick said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Then, we were instantly in the doorway hurrying inside. There stood the Ice king, by another archway in a dimly lit room.  
"This is as far as I go finn." The ice king said in a monotone manor.  
"I still don't understand Ice king, what do you mean?"  
"These trials were meant for you," He paused and then pointed to Darick. "And your guardian. Your brother, or as the book refers to him as, the one who is 'One with the shadows', Darick.  
Before I could react Darick cut me off with his own reply. "Thank you for your help." Darick said with an intent stare.  
"I'll be awaiting your return Finn, and Darick". We both nodded to show we understood.

"Let's go Darick." I ushered my brother forwards, he hesitated for a second then moved towards the next room. Beyond the archway was a room lit by fire in a fireplace, located in the center of a room. "Wow! Look at this place." I was in awe. There were drawings of warriors all over the walls. The room was surprisingly well lit by the blue flames.

"I'll say." Darick seemed to be enthralled by the flames. He seemed to dust of the mantle itself. "Hey, Finn! Come check this out!" Darick shouted, beckoning me over to him.

"What is it?"  
"Come read this." I looked over his shoulder to spot what he wanted me to read. There were strange words on the tablet lying peculiarly on the mantle. The words were made from english letters, but spelt weird words.  
"I can't understand it. What does it say?"  
"It is in latin. An ancient language, it was ancient even before the great mushroom war. Luckily, I studied it in high school." He said laughing with a huge grin plastered across his face.  
"What's school?" I asked intrigued.  
"First of all, you don't want to know. Second, That isn't the point, what is the point is what it says." He took a dramatic pause for a second keeping me on edge for a few moments.  
"Well?"  
"Fine!" he snapped sarcastically. He then proceeded to mutter to himself. "Kids today. Hmph- No appreciation for the theatrics I tell you." He then turned back and addressed me directly. "It says 'When engulfed by the ever changing flamboyant everence, The Docent does as the bird of flames'. Hmmm, what do you think it means."  
"I don't know, I couldn't understand half of that in english. Maybe the bird of fire it was talking about was a phoenix?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with fires?" Jumped in flambo who we completely forgot about. "I don't knows, but the word flamboyant, or whatever has the word flame in it."  
"Close flambo, flamboyant means beautiful, in a sense. Though still..." Darick seemed to stop and think for a few moments. "I think I remember a few things about phoenixs. When they die they burst into flames, but then they are reborn from the ashes, also I know that Docent was a latin derivative that meant guide... Hmm maybe."  
Then without warning, Darick tore the tome from my fingertips and threw it into the blue, dancing flames. I turned to face him. "What the Math man!" I was pissed, he had gotten rid of possibly our only clue to solving this test.  
He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me firmly. "Wait, and watch." I turned back towards the flames to see what my brother was talking about. Suddenly, the mellow blue flames turned violently red. Then out of the flames rose a bird, made of fire.  
"A phoenix." Those words left my brother's mouth and floated their way over to my ears. The Phoenix then took flight around the room. Sadly, only to crash into the mantle where the "Latin" words were resting, but after that we couldn't see where he went.  
"Looks like there is something hidden behind the writing. He but his katana back into his sheath, I followed his incentive and put mine away. He then slid out his knife and broke the tablet in half, behind it was another opening. "Would you care to do the honors dear brother" he said in some strange accent that he apparently found funny.  
"How kind." I said sarcastically trying to imitate the accent he had just so easily done. He fell backwards laughing. Then, a bit reluctantly, I reached my hand into the opening. I felt a hard cover but that was all, so I tugged on it so I could get a better view. As It came into the light I could see it was another book.  
"Remember, patience is virtue, because the is balance in everything in life." For once my brother was being serious, and he sound quite wise actually. Maybe that's why he is always cracking jokes, to cover up how wise he was. "Even still that was a clever test, one of faith" he commented at such a low volume I'm surprised I heard him.  
"I guess you're right." I admitted. I studied the new book in my hands. I was a shade of dark red. It's insignia, in the center, had a sword and a weapon that resembles a firearm of sorts.  
"Why is there a shotgun on the cover?" My brother blurted out.  
"A shot-what?" Inquired the small flambit.  
"I don't know Darick." I felt a sudden burst of heat from the book as it was encompassed in a blinding white light. Then, the white light dissipated just as quickly as it appeared.  
"What was that?" I asked in shock from what just occurred.  
"Man, I don't know, But I've got a bad feeling about this." He commented as I opened the book. The title of the page read "The heroes of strength". As I flipped the page, one of the lines glittered red and became understandable.  
"Your trials begin now." Darick and I read in unison, but as soon as that sentence was muttered, the floor crumbled out from underneath us. We were plummeted into darkness.

**(POV/Switch)**

Suddenly the floor gave way and we were in a freefall of darkness. "Jeez!" Yelled the flambit as he held onto my shoulder with all of his strength. The wind stung as it blew past my face.  
"Finn!" I shouted looking for him frantically. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a glow stick which I busted. I threw it down as it started to light up, in hopes I could see him. I spotted him a good 20 feet below me. "I got you!" I yelled to my brother, not willing to lose the last of my family.  
"Hurry! I see the ground! I think!" I heard finn call back to me. I leaned my weight down towards him to try and catch him. He was right, the ground had come into sight with my glow stick laying there in the center. I was almost able to touch his fingertips to mine. Then my wings suddenly appeared and unfurled against my will, pulling me up and slowing me down.  
Finn smashed into the ground, throwing debris into the air, mere seconds before I crash landed and rolled. I slowly began to lose consciousness. "Come on man, Stay awakes" I heard the flambits voice beckoning me, but I couldn't understand any more. I was already slipping into the land of dreams, and then hopefully, the land of the dead.  
My eyes snapped open to see a familiar meadow. I sat up to see a tree that meant so much to me before. There, standing below it's branches, was the silhouette of one who only remained in my memories.

**A/N: well guys i trollololed you again! anyways I got some killa info for yas. So one of the many projects I have lined up will be a collab fanfic with contest winners, Chuvulam and Dragonbornmatt.**

**Anyways the title is "****_What Is Real?"_**** Now I can only give you a bit of info. So after a fierce encounter finn has, he wakes up in a hospital, only not in Ooo. He wakes up to see other humans around him ecstatic. after that a chain of events begin in which At day finn lives here with us, But at night he lives in the land of Ooo. Will he be able to retain his sanity? But mos importantly, ****_WHAT IS REAL?_**

**The real reason why i'm giving you guys this information, is as a thank you, so far this story has received over 2,000 views, which is CraZy. I just gotta tell you guys I love ya (No homo). Any ways please review, follow, and favorite this story. Also if you could guys, follow and/or follow me as an author ;3 Just thanks.**

**Sincerely yours, Nero **

***PS: Desmond is my nickname, which I welcome you to call me by**

**V**

**;;**

**W**


	11. Memories, and secrets revealed

**A/N: I'm back ;3 anyways here we are with another chapter, keep your eyes out because in the next week I will be updating the first chapter of the new story, but between you and me I haven't even started to work on it yet but I will tomorrow :3 so here we are with an all Darick POV chapter, and I've finnaly decide to stop teasing you and reveal a little more about darick's let's just say interesting. Any ways I made this an extra long chapter just for you guys. you know what time it is.**

**Allen5: I agree and interesting review, If you only new;3**

**mrdirtguy3:Mmmmhmm**

**Dragonbornmatt: Good show Indeed Dovahkiin**

**Any ways I do not own adventure time blah blah blah and all that.**

**Chapter. 11**

"Maya?" I couldn't believe that it was her, I thought she was gone. I stumbled my way back to my feet, "Is that really you?" Hell, I was probably dead for all I knew.  
"Yes, it's me Darick." Maya said, her voice full of happiness. I tried to walk over to the tree, but I kept stumbling, while she just stood there. "Are you ok?" She said moving towards me, pushing the leaves aside catching them on fire. Revealing her body of fire I was instantly reassured it was her.

That's right she was a fire elementals. You see before the great mushroom war elementals had started to pop up due to radiation and things along that line and, for now, let's just say that one thing lead to another and me and maya had gotten together.

Having no energy left I fell forward into her arms, blacking out for a second. My eyes reopened to see Maya, holding me in her arms underneath the branches. Her fiery hair flowing beautifully as she brought her hands across my face. "Morning sleepy head." She said with her glowing red smile.  
"But, how?" was all I could mutter, I was so confused It wasn't funny. As if to answer me she placed her hand above where my heart rested, making the mark that laid underneath the clothing Glow brightly.  
"Because of this silly. Don't you remember?" What? Was she talking about the mark. She seemed to notice my confusion. "Don't stress yourself too much on it. Do you remember when we used the ritual?"  
"Of course, That was the day we got engaged." The ritual was called the ritual of Joreh-Johridia, something like that. It was supposed to bond us in a way that her fires didn't burn me, and so I couldn't harm her, not that I could if I tried. "But what does that have to do with this?"  
"Well, when we were bonded, A piece of your heart was put in me, and a piece of my flame was put in your heart."  
"I don't understand."  
"Well, I've been waiting here, in your heart. I think that as long as you live I can always be brought, back. I've been living here, experiencing what you have." I grabbed her hand and used whatever strength I could to lean up into her. I had brought my lips to hers, my wife's. We had sat there before breaking away. "The only problem is that my body is probably gone, so..."  
"Damnit!" I hit the ground. Of course another thing holding me back from things I love. "Can't I at least come here to see you anytime I want?"  
" I'm sorry," I started to do something I hadn't done since I was a kid. I started to cry. She held me close trying to silence my tears, but I felt hers being shed too. "Listen, I don't want you to be hung up on me, especially when there is no hopes of us being together again."  
"Don't SAY THAT! I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout."  
"Please just do this for me, find someone that can make you happy, like marceline." She knew! suddenly a sense of shame and embarrassment washed over me. "Just find someone, Promise me."  
"I'll always love you."  
"Stop it!" she said as I saw tears falling from her face. I brought my hand up to her cheek. "You always do this, you change the subject when you aren't comfortable. Just promise me."  
"But we're married."  
"No, I'm dead."  
"Not yet. Not until I stop trying, and I won't now that I know there is a chance. No matter how small." Somehow I found the strength to stand up. As did she.  
"I know how determined you can get, just promise me." She was holding me close to her, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine. I promise, but I also promise that I won't stop trying to get us together." She sighed.  
"Guess that's as good as I'm gonna get. Now go back to your brother and help him, you've been here long enough." Then I felt something tear me away from me.  
"Maya!" I screamed and screamed for her till I couldn't anymore, till I was enveloped by darkness. I then felt another voice joining me in the silence. It was calling my name. "Maya?" I called my voice suddenly weak.  
"Darick...on man...up" for some reason I could only understand some of what he was saying, but I heard enough to know who was talking. I opened my eyes as I started to come to, suddenly I could make more sense of what finn and the flambit were saying. "Flambo, I think he is waking up."  
"Cools, but the shadows are starting to disappear from around him bro." Shadows. Ugh, I wasn't in the mood for another explanation.  
"Yeah and his marks stopped glowing, even the one above his heart. Dude, I'm worried about Darick, the mark has moved further up his shoulder." Well there we go more bad news, looks like I'm not getting any brakes for a while.  
"Well you shouldn't be worried." I interjected, making the other two jump back, then it occurred to me. "Hey finn how come you're still alive, not that I'm not glad."  
"Well, when you were unconscious, after flambo woke me up, The book glowed again revealing another sentence. It said 'Trial one: Only the heroes of strength could survive falls the heights of skyscrapers' well I don't know what skyscrapers are, but I think that means I can survive from High falls." He said with the Biggest grin plastered across his face.  
It quickly faded, "Hey Darick, what's with the shadows and the marks? Are you evil?" he asked with a serious, yet sad look on his face. Me, I just laughed. When I stopped I could see that finn and flambo had a puzzled look on their face.

"Well, I wish it was that simple, but no." He seemed to release a deep breath of relief. "I guess the simplest way to explain it is that I am a hero of the shadows, of night, or whatever. I am also sort of an assassin even though I don't like to be, and I'm an ArchAngel, but let's walk and talk. We can't be wasting time." I stood up and analyzed the area, we seemed to be in a big chasm with columns laying miscellaneously amongst the ground. As I tracked the walls the seemed to verge together into a singular hallway. "Common."

Flambo hopped onto my shoulder and we were off. We had made it down into the hallway which transformed into that of which the romans used, before Finn asked his first question. "So, Is that what the guard was talking about when he said you became immensely more powerful?"

"Yepperoni."

"So what is an ArchAngel?" Now that is something I hadn't thought about since I was fourteen.

"Well, they were mighty warriors for the deity, or god as people of the christian faith called him. They weren't living humans, more like souls with great strength and power to try and keep things right in the world. I just happen to have the soul of said ArchAngel."  
"Well what about the mark on Your chest?" I stopped where I was standing looking down. I, again started to leak tears from my eyes only small amounts, dripped down my face. Finn turned around and stopped looking at me. "What's wrong? I didn't say something bad did I?"  
"Nah bro, Just sensitive memories. I don't feel like saying much now but in the future I'll explain, it's just... I made a promise."  
"Well It seems significant, Is there anything about it that you could tell me about It." I started to hear a humming noise come from an opening to our right.  
"Well, It is called the- Watch out!" I leaped at finn tackling him out of the way as gargoyles crashed into the wall above our heads. "GET UP AND COME ON!" I yelled yanking myself and finn of the ground. Making a run ahead as more gargoyles came around the corner. I slipped my hand into the bag to pull something out of a side pocket, but instead found a small amount of C4 in its container, That'll do I thought to myself.  
The gargoyles were catching up quickly as they flew after us. I pulled the C4 out of hits container, slipped a blasting cap on it, and dropped it. A few steps later I grabbed my brother, "Get on the ground!" I tackled him to the ground covering his ears as I flipped the switch for the C4 to detonate, killing the gargoyles and collapsing the hallway behind us.  
As we stood up and dusted ourselves off I decided to crack a joke to lighten the mood. "Well we're not getting out that way." I heard flambo laugh but that was all.  
"Man my rings are ringing and what was that explosion?"  
"Ah just some C4."  
"Ah what?"  
"Not important. Get out your pistol Finn" He got out his as did I. "Ok, listen closely, It seems that these guys can't take too hard of a hit otherwise they will shatter. So, aim for center of mass."  
"All right, center of mass I think I can handle that. Umm, What is center of mass?" I mentally face palmed myself. Sadly it didn't seem that he was very well educated, but he was a good warrior.  
"Mass, refers to the somethings physical form, so the center of their body."  
"Cool, I totes got this." I then felt a breeze of air blow through my hair. I licked my finger and put it up into the air to see where it was coming from. "What are you doing?"  
"Checking to see where this breeze is coming from." I moved my way over to some rubble and found an opening just big enough for Flambo to fit through. I picked the little guy up off of the ground, "Listen flambo, you crawl out of here and find your way back to the fire kingdom and when you're there tell the flame king what has happened. This should lead back outside."  
"Gotcha. Well see yous." Then the flambit crawled through the opening leaving me and finn to out thoughts.  
"Come on finn, lets go." When we started to walk again we remained silent, our guns at the ready. At this point, my special forces training kicked in. I was checking every corner quickly and thoroughly as we moved through the hallway.  
We then came into an open room where there was a big open room with all sorts of old, lavish furniture, like chairs, couches, chandeliers, on the other end there was what seemed to be a fortification that formed a half circle.  
"Come on finn, I want to check something out real quick." As I came closer to It I could see that the fortifications were mostly made of jersey barriers. I looked over and saw notches in the walls and little paddles in the sides at the bottom of the wall. It was an elevator.  
"Darick! Somethings happening over here!" I turned to see my brother, and a horribly familiar sight.

**A/N: So intersting, well guys tell me what you gus think on the chapter, Review, favorite, and follow. Also don't forget to favorite and follow me as an author for more. Now, I actually need to think what happens next.**

**Sincerely yours, Desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	12. Firefights and New acquaintances

**A/N: well guys three chapters in three days. I just thought I might say that the character Darick is sorta based off of myself. Also what do you guys think of the chapters so far. You see the last chapter reminds me of how to save a life by the fray, and She will be loved by Maroon 5.**

**Allen5: you know allan, your statements have made you my favorite reviewer. you get a cookie.**

**Zanyanimgirl: thanks!-de chi**

**If I owned adventure time would I be writing fanfic?**

**Chapter. 12**

****Floating there with his wicked claw curved around finns throat, was a shadow elemental who's only job seems to be annoying me and messing everything up for me. He had shadowy robes that came across his whole body. He had two pistols holstered to his hips. I lowered my pistol from him. "You gotta be kidding me. Of course you followed me here Dex."  
He moved raised his arms in protest, accidentally knocking finn to the ground. "Oh come on Jack, No need to be so cold. I was trying to surprise you!" Finn sat up in confusion once more.  
"You expect me to believe you were happy to see me?"  
"Of course I was, you act like I hated you."  
"And I wonder what gave me that impression, Hmmm."  
"Ahh, excuse me guys but I'm a little confused here, What is going on?" Me and Dex turned towards finn at his interruption.  
"How rude Mortal."  
"Yes, I agree interrupting two gentlemens' conversation. Where did you learn your manners?" Finn got even more confused, so confused to the point that he was speechless.  
"Whaaa-?" To that me and Dex couldn't hold it in anymore. We started to crack up.  
"Sorry finn, this guy here is Dex," I said pointing to the shadow elementai.  
"How do you do?" He said making a courteous bow. Finn then rose to his feet to greet the elemental himself.  
"I'm finn, So where did he come from." Ignoring my brothers question, I went back over to the wall to look for a hidden lever. As I felt up and down the walls Finn seemed to become even more agitated. "I asked you a question Darick."  
"And I'll answer it, in time. Just right now we don't have the time." Accidentally I flipped something that made a huge crashing sound, that was sure to alert any hostiles in the vicinity. "Finn get behind this cover!" I barked pointing at one of the jersey barriers, taking my Five-Seven's safety off.  
He and Dex got behind the cover confused at what I just did. "What's going on?"  
"This thing is an elevator, Ready you guns and get ready." Then the elevator started to lift itself off of the ground. We then heard the screeches of the gargoyles as the flew up towards us. "OPEN FIRE!"  
"K Jack." Said the elemental as he unloaded his rounds at the gargoyles. Jack. His stupid nickname that he gave me, that he knows annoys me. Finn followed orders and began to fire too.  
As I stood up to open fire I was shocked. There were roughly fifty gargoyles flying towards us. "Aim for the ones closest!" I popped of a few rounds each one killing a gargoyles but they were coming at us faster than we could kill them. Luckily we only had to last about thirty more seconds. But If I didn't do something drastic soon we might not survive. So I started to do something I only used on rare occasions. Magick.  
"Cessnock, CHen-gi, sozen. Ravek, De-chi,keri."  
"What are you chanting Darick!" I heard finn call, but shortly after I heard Dex tell him to shutup. "Dezo-chino, Ran-VIzoskie!" and With that I used up all my Will to create a shockwave to shatter all the gargoyles that were coming towards us, And not a moment too soon. They had almost reached the elevator. I collapsed as we reached the safety of the top of the building. Or just as high as the elevator would take us.  
"Darick Are you ok!" Finn said as he rushed over to my side.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, just used up a lot of energy in that spell." I said not a second later coughing up blood. By now you're probably wondering what Will is. Well it is the magical essence that is used to fuel spells. Everyone has it, just most people don't have enough to use it practically.  
"You're hurt."  
"Nah, he can take it." Dex said with his back to us, analyzing the hallway that lead away from the elevator the only problem was it was the only exit.  
"Unfortunately he is right," I said standing up, brushing away my brother.  
"Well I'm still a little confused about what is going on."  
"Don't worry, I promise I'll explain it all when we get to safety and things calm down."  
"I'm holding you to that promise Darick." Dex then turned around and floated his way over to me.  
"Well Jack, I have to go for now. I haven't been in the world of the living in so long it has seemed to have weakened me."  
"Ah so soon?"  
"Don't worry I'll be back." He then dematerialized in front of us. I stood up with the assistance of Finn. I put my pistol and pulled out my FN, "Reload and come on." We started to walk down the hallway.  
"So Darick, since you're an Archangel, is that the reason why you can't die.?"  
"Well, yes in a way. But I can die, it's said that an ArchAngel can only die bye his own blade. Since I've never officially gotten my ArchAngel or Death blade or whatever, I just applied that rule to any weaponed I used more than once." We kept walking in silence. It became apparent that finn was getting on to me.  
"Hey, what is that light down there?" He inquired pointing his finger down the hallway where light was shining bright.  
"I don't know but let's go check it out." We then burst out into a sprint down the hallway, our footsteps echoing heavily. As we burst through the light, we were welcomed with an unwelcome sight.  
Lining ledges left and right, were gargoyles with their eyes following us. Finn raised his gun to shoot but I stopped him. "Hold on. They are not attacking us, maybe they won't if we don't act hostile. It wouldn't be wise to either, there are too many of them. Just follow my lead." I put my Rifle back onto my back and moved slowly towards the other end of the room where there was a mantle with with blood stains on it.  
As we approached It the book started to glow again, this time I looked directly at It. For a split second, There standing next to finn, I saw a human girl who looked just like him. Then I was blinded for a second and when my vision came back there stood finn next to me, alone.  
"What's wrong Darick? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Maybe I did." I muttered to myself. "Come on, let's checkout if the book has anything to say." As we flipped the pages a pretty decent amount of text became legible. "'Trial two, Sacrifice: Only the Heroes of strength and his guide, may be able to take the pain and sacrifice it takes to make it to the next trial.' Well at least it's being less cryptic now." Finn and I approached the mantle ready for almost anything.  
There were places where we could place our hands. I took the glove off of my right hand to reveal a piece of the mark I received when I gained my hero powers, even though I formally never went through any trials. Finn put his pistol into his pocket. "You ready finn, this is probably gonna be painful, judging by the blood on the floor."  
"Ok Darick, just i want you to know something."  
"Hmm?" I said sticking my hand in the hole as well as finn, He seemed to have the mark of the hero on his hand as well.  
"Well, even though I may not of known you for long, but.. I love you bro." Then Pain overwhelmed even my senses, As some strange magical aura surrounded our marks. It felt like burning, Cutting, slashing, any type of injury that you can imagine that causes pain.  
"Finn, Ahhh. Hold out finn." He fell to his knees just barely within consciousness. It seems that these gargoyles were being vultures and waiting for us to either pass out or die. Our marks began to glow furiously. Mine glowing a dark blackish-purplish, While finns shone bright red. I was starting to fade before the machine let go of our hands with our hands still glowing from the experience.  
"Finn, uhhh." I was weak, my energy drained.  
"Don't worry darick I got you." Finn said as he drug me to my feet.  
"Finn, I'm sorry." He nodded. He obviously had way more strength than me and for some reason, the shadows weren't coming to my side. He sat me next to the mantle as he searched through his bag. Then it hit me. The chandelier that was lighting the room had left no shadows for me to use efficiently. "Finn, stop." I muttered with only a little strength left. "Shoot the light finn."  
"But it will make the gargoyles come after us."  
"Just trust me, I know right now I might not seem the most trustworthy, but just do it I got things handled." He looked at me with a concerned look on his face but he seemed to trust me. He pulled out his pistol and let a couple rounds fly.  
As I was enveloped by the shadow's power. There was so much more than usual, so much that it overwhelmed me and I quickly passed out.  
When I came to, I had a dead gargoyle in my hand, which I held my the neck. I dropped it's lifeless body. How could I lose control over just gaining a little more power.  
"Oh, It's easy. Just the right type of power and anyone could lose control." Dex's voice rang through my head.  
"Just be quiet unless you're coming back to the world of the living." That shut him up. I turned and I saw finn shocked sitting in the corner. "Look, finn. I'm sorry you had to see that I-"  
"Are you kidding me! That was awesome! You gotta show me how to do those things." I laughed. Maybe I had read him wrong.  
"Well, maybe when you get older, like maybe in a week." We both sat back and laughed.  
"Well anyways while you were kicking some serious butt, some more of the book became legible. It was spelled strangely and when I said it, there was a ripple in the air."  
"Let me see." when he handed it to me I read it over and it looked to be a spell. "It's a spell, looks like whatever that, thing, over there gave you some Will."  
"What do you mean, will?"  
"Well you see a lot of people can use spells, but will is a magical essence that you can use to fuel a spell, making it much more powerful. This spell is would either take a master wizard to cast it." I then focused energy into my hands making my will visible. "Or just someone with a lot of Will"  
He handed me the book as if to say for me to take things over. "Alright say it with me." He nodded. "Dezor-manchok-revan! Nacriak-serou-jenhiso!" There was energy that gathered in front of us as we said the spell and it dissipated draining all of our energy. "Hmm close but not enough."  
"Well what do we do now?" asked finn as he sat on something that radiated magick. As he did It tossed me back. When I opened my eyes we were in another room altogether with something that I didn't expect. There laid next to my brother, quite cutely I might add, another human with a bunny hat.

**A/N: Well guys gotta sign off quick so review, favorite, and follow**


	13. Torchlight dinner

**A/N: Well again sorry for the delay, lets just say that writer's block, lucid dreaming, reading, band practice, jiu-jistu, and slap boxing/mma matches. Hah, busy week huh guys. so yeah It also took you guys a while to post a good amount of reviews :3 also at almost 3000 views on the story guys, I don't know if you guys have been telling your friends or something but it's crazy how many views I got. Also Ignition point was quiet interesting. Without further delay, comment response time.**

**mrdirtguy3: for realsies? :3**

**ssscorpio: you'll find out.**

**Chuvulam: what's the problem, please ellaborate. if it's anything to do with my writing I promise I'll try to fix it. If it's the story don't worry it'll buff itself out in a bit ;3 stay tuned.**

**allen5: well it looks like chuvulam is back, well you've been replaced again ;3 but virtual cookie for you PS: you'll find out soon.**

**Chapter. 13**

****Suddenly I was in darkness. All I had done was sit down on something. What happened? "Finn." It was daricks voice. I tried to answer, but I found myself cold and drained of all energy. "Finn! watch out!" I heard darick yell. Then immediately after, followed a series of loud, deafening gunshots. Then I heard what sounded like darick hitting the ground then I lost awareness faded as I slipped back into deep sleep.  
I came back into semi-consciousness at the feel of someone gently laying their arms around me. They we warm, but I felt cold, I felt like I needed to be enveloped by the warmth. I couldn't get enough of the heat that emanated from their body.  
I, unsteadily opened my eyes to see another human in my arms. It was fionna, She was here! But how? I thought for a few seconds before I remembered the events that lead up to this moment. Still It didn't make any sense.  
I went to pull my arms away from her, but she held onto me nice and tightly. I looked at her face, her beautiful face. Only comparable to that of Sera's. I couldn't explain why I felt this way, I just did. Just being near her, made my heart beat so hard it messed up my breathing.  
One part of me was wanting me to embrace her, yet the other part of me was telling me that I was with Sera and I shouldn't, I should just stand up slowly. Before I could make that decision she opened her eyes sleepily.  
"Finn?" she said releasing her grasp from around me, blushing. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know I just woke up." The room was shadowy, and hard to see in here. I search through my pack to find a torch, after a few moments of searching I found it. I went to pull it out, then Fionna put her hand on mine, causing me to feel the heat emanating from my cheeks.  
"I got some flint and steel I'll light it." She pulled her hand off of mine and moved something towards the torch and lit it. Suddenly, a bunch of dark, shadowy figures dashed off. The first thing I noticed, was fionna, sitting there in front of me with locks of her golden blonde hair coming from her hat. The second thing I noticed as I scanned the room was there was a collapsed doorway. Was that from Darick?  
What I noticed last was Darick, laying limp against some debris with a huge gash across his chest, still oozing blood in it's thick blackish color. "Darick!" I got up to run over to him put I instantly fell face first into the ground as a wave of pain washed up from my leg.  
"Finn!" she moved towards me, but I just kept crawling towards Darick. I propped myself up against a rock to help him. His shadows didn't seem to be helping him right now.  
"Hold on Darick, I've got you."  
"Maya..." He muttered weakly, as if his life depended on it. I went through my bag and pulled out a few veils of cyclops tears and poured them onto darick. His wounds were closing, but he wasn't responding. Was I too, late?  
"Come on Darick don't Die!" I felt fionna put her arm around my shoulder, but I just shook it off. "Wake up!" As I said this He leapt up from his slumber and in a flash had me in a choke from behind with a knife pressed into my neck. After a second he let go and dropped me to the ground.  
"I'm sorry." he said before he fell to the ground again. I got up to see if he was ok. Fionna rushed over to his side.  
"He passed out."  
"Well is he ok?"  
"Well those were cyclops tears right? He should be fine." I let go of a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Come on finn, Let me fix up your leg a bit. She tugged on my leg. I couldn't resist because I was in so much pain. She pulled out a bit of her own cyclops tears and began to pour some on my leg.  
As my leg began to heal and return to it's normal state, the room fell silent between us, all except for Daricks stutterings in his unconscious state. Our stomachs then growled loudly breaking the silence, causing us to blush.  
"Umm, want some food?"  
"Sure, I got some in my pack if you want to share." We both emptied our packs of any food contained. It looked like we were missing some food.  
"Hah! Looks like dex took some food before he left, that pig." We both turned to see a barely conscious Darick propping himself laughing. "Hey, before I pass out again, mind sharing some food? I'm a bit hungry from saving your asses."  
"Umm-sure." I brought him a bit of spaghetti I had in my pack and fionna gave him some garlic bread.  
"Very italiano, Thanks." He started to stuff his face. Fionna and I stared at him for a few minutes till he finished his food. "Well any questions you might have will have to wait for later." He said just before he passed out again.  
"Well that was a bit awkward."  
"Well who is he anyways?" She asked as she turned towards me only a foot from my face. She turned away, most likely blushing.  
"Well, uhh. He is my brother."  
"You mean he's human! Are there anymore.?"  
"Well, maybe, But as far as I know we are the only three." He look of happiness quickly changed back into sorrow. "Hey, don't be sad. As I said, there are still three of us, we're not extinct yet." She looked at me, deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away, it was like I was hypnotized. "We'll find a way to survive."  
She looked away amazingly red in the face. What was that for? I didn't have time to react though, she turned back and leaned into my lips. I-I...kissed her back. We separated after a moment.  
"What was that For?" I asked rather abruptly. "We hardly know each other."  
She seemed to shrink back away from me. "I don't know, I just, I don't know." I didn't know what to say in response. I betrayed Sera's trust, I didn't try to fight back or resist, I just embraced her, But why?  
"It's ok." She looked at me with a questioning eyes. "I say we head out, I'm not sure if we should stay here much longer. I'll carry Darick, you can carry the torch, K fionna?"  
"Got it let's head out."  
_**(Time skip)**_  
It had been roughly an hour since we busted through the collapsed doorway. We had followed the hallway for what seemed to take forever. Things had been quiet between me and fionna ever since the incident earlier. Still, I would catch her looking at me when I wasn't paying attention.  
Things had been silent, too silent.  
"Finn,"  
"Yeah fionna?" She was in the lead, seeing as how I was carrying Darick and she was holding the torch.  
"Where do you think we are?"  
"You know, I haven't thought about that." I became silent for a few moments as I thought for a few moments. "Well I don't think we are in Ooo, or the place you're from, Aaa. We have to be somewhere that won't let Darick's shadow's do their thing."  
"So what, maybe some kind of weird magical dimension?"  
"Probably." She became quiet again. It seemed we were not getting much action. Still, I couldn't shake what happened earlier. What were those things that disappeared when we lit the torch. Were they what wounded Darick? My concentration was broken as I heard Fionna sweet voice. Wait- what?  
"Hey finn, there's a light coming from a doorway down the hall." I looked to see If I could spot what she was talking about. Sadly I couldn't.  
"What are you talking about finn? Just follow me." She burst into a sprint ahead of me.  
"Wait up!" I chased after her. Suddenly I could see the light she was talking about. After what seemed like a century of running. Then the light seemed to flood the hallway, blinding me, also causing me to trip through into the room. I looked up to see what seemed like a coliseum battle ground in front of me. There in the center laid a three thrones, and in each one, a different item. They were all next to each other, the two on the outside were red while the one on the inside was a dark shade of some kind  
"How about next time you're carrying me, don't drop me."  
"I got you." Fionna came into view and she helped Darick onto his feet, with his arm over her shoulder for support. "Look at this finn! This place is amazing." Darick began to drag his feet again, he probably was unconscious again.  
"It looks like an arena." As I walked behind her into the actual arena, a Heavy Iron gate crashed behind me. As I turned to look, I heard a dark maniacal laugh.  
"Prepare, the games shall begin."

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? was this worth the wait? I tried my best at a bit of romance and awkwardness. :3 Anyways, my next post will be the first chapter of the new fanfic, so suspenseful I know, but yeah, in the reviews i wanna know, who do you vote for? Finn and Sera(FP), or Finn and Fionna? think about this carefully know. Also telling you know Everyone will probably hate me later on in the story, but all I ask now is that when that time comes that you stay and watch, that's all I ask, and you all will know what i'm talking about come time. So yeah, review, favorite, and follow. And if you have the time, favorite and follow me as a author.**

**Sincerely yours, Desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	14. Slightly simple confrontations

**A/N: Hey, what is up guys. Again, another sorry at why this took so long but, if you've been following me as an author, you know that I recently released the first chapter to my new fanfiction "What is real?". Please check it out and make sure to leave a review, favorite, andmost importantly follow it. Also, two quick questions, first, does anyone know if there is a max chapter update cap. like as if it limits how many chapters I can put into one story, and if there is, how many. Second, if anyone knows who this story is by i will let them in on a huge secret ;3. OK here goes. "The key to victory is discipline, and that means a well-made bed. You will practice until you can make your bed in your sleep. " So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

**Dragonbornmatt: Yeah shut up john! I listen to paul revere, douche.**

**ssscorpio: Maybe 0-0**

**Chuvulam: Let's just say that won't be a problem *Spoiler alert***

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it anymore?**

**Chapter 14**

I turned to greet the voice of an all too familiar evil king. There sitting in a throne in the coliseum seating area, was the fight king accompanied by a similar female companion. "I thought I killed you!" Fionna and I shouted nearly in unison. Suddenly the seating areas filled with countless spirits roaring and cheering.  
"Don't worry hero, I'm not here for your demise, this time." Then his female counterpart stepped forwards.  
"We are here for the trials of strength."  
"Fitting it was in an arena," Said Darick as he stood up still a little weak, but conscious, and ready to fight. "So I can assume that the items in the middle of the room are for us to use?"  
"How perceptive human, yes. The one in red thrones are for the heroes, yours is the dark shaded one." I looked over to see if Darick is ok, he seemed to be getting serious, and he was almost never serious.  
"Let's get this started." He took the lead as he walked towards the thrones. Fionna and I stood there stunned for a few moments, before we reluctantly followed.  
"Wait up darick!" He stopped and turned to face me.  
"What." He said in the same commanding tone he spoke to LT. Ferolsa in.  
"What is wrong with you! Dude you seemed janked up for no reason. What is your problem?" He looked as though he was about to speak in protest, but he caught himself. He paused and thought about what he was going to say for a second.  
"Honestly, I think lack of sleep, warm food, and a nice warm bed to sleep in. Also maybe a bit of you dropping me straight to the floor." He said sarcastically, finally returning to his goofy old self. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your's and Fi's little make out session." He said sticking his tongue out. My face glowed crimson red, as well as fionna's I'm sure.  
He regained his composure and turned away from me. "Hey! We're trying to have a private conversation here!" Then it hit me, the whole arena had been silent for a few minutes now.  
"Let's just do this." Fionna grumbled lowly. Darick and I laughed, as we walked towards the thrones. They were glowing with a magnificent light, all three of them. From some reason I was drawn to the throne on the left, Darick naturally walked to the one in the middle, and Fionna, the one on the right.  
Floating above my throne was some weird box with a handle that connected two parts together. As I grabbed it, the symbol on my hand began to glow again, and it appeared on the weapon. As I swung it downwards, a blade of flames appeared out of the tip. "Mathematical." I whispered to myself.  
I looked over and saw fionna reach over to grab her weapon. It seemed like the handle to a staff. Then her mark glowed, except her mark was above her breast, when I saw it glow I looked away trying to keep her from seeing me blushing. I looked back to see the staff had fully extended into a staff. "This is totes awesome," I heard her whisper.  
When it had come Darick's turn to equip his weapon, I noticed that all there was floating above his throne were two, lonely gauntlet rings, that had deadly, sharp edges on them. I was wondering how he would fight with those. He slid each one onto the middle finger on each hand. When he did, two marks started to glow. The mark that me and fionna had, and the one above his heart.  
"AHHH!" He screams as he falls over in pain. I rushed over to his side knowing that if he screamed out in pain, it must have been bad.  
"Darick! Are you ok?" Fionna asked rushing over to his side helping him up. He looked like he was out of it.  
"I can handle this." He said standing back up.  
"Are you ready combatants?" The Fight king and queen asked together.  
"Bring it." Darick said.  
"Totes." Fionna readied her staff.  
"Let's get this started so I can kick you guys in the rhombus!" I said getting hyped.  
"Excellent. Release the gremlins!" Then three gates opened releasing three shadowy creatures, the same as from the room when I woke up.  
"Really?" I asked doubtful they'd pose any problem.  
Darick raised his fist ready to battle, "Finn, take them seriously, they're what almost killed me." That shut me up right then and there. If these were the things that almost killed darick then I should be careful not to underestimate them.  
"Darick? Really? If these things almost killed you then you must really suck," Before she could finish her sentence, darick had tackled her to the ground, yet as he did three grey blurs flew overhead of them.  
He stood up helping fionna to her feet. "Or they're insanely fast." She said finishing her sentence with a few new cuts on her face.  
"We are not finished yet, be ready." Suddenly Darick rolled backwards, but as he did one of the gremlins, flipped over him, arm ripped off. Darick then stood up jabbed the gremlins arm forward, then another gremlin suddenly became visible, head impaled. Darick raised his hand behind him, catching the third and final gremlin, in his hands. He then mercilessly jabbed both of the gauntlet rings through its body.  
As he dropped the final body, we were stunned and Darick turned to face us, with a blank, yet seemingly grim expression on his face. "You know there was an old saying from when I was in the military. The only easy day is yesterday. Huh." Suddenly a bit of the shadows started to flow over his hands, a miniscule amount compared to usual, but still, it was there.  
"You have earned a break, let us know when you are ready." Then a sphere of darkness surrounded us, shutting us out from the outside world.  
"Darick how did you do that!" I was honestly in awe, I knew he was a good fighter, but this was the first time I had seen him in combat like that.  
"It was easy, I learned from my previous mistakes."  
"Yeah, but how did you rip that things arm off?" Interjected fionna, also awestruck to the same degree as me. He scratched the back of his head and thought for a minute, obviously trying to retrieve some lost memory.  
"Honestly?" He asked looking over towards me and fionna. I just looked at him with a blank stare, yet fionna nodded excitedly, hoping he might teach her some awesome new fighting move. "I don't really remember."  
Fionna's face sank instantly, me I just chuckled. "What do you mean you forgot?"

"Well," He said scratching the scrubble on his face. "When I fight hand to hand,I usually shut off one of my senses to boost another." He looked towards fionna to see if she understood, but she just stood there looking like she had poo brain. "For example, there I shut off my sight, to an extent, so I could boost my senses of touch and hearing. Against those things sight is useless, but hearing and feeling where there footsteps are coming from are key for fighting things that fast, now I doubt we'll be fighting those things again so don't worry about it."

Fionna was speechless, like she didn't know what to say, heck, even I barely knew what he was talking about. "Huh?" was all we could mutter.

"Seems I've lost you, Huh?" I nodded in response, like I'm sure fionna did. "I'm pretty sure I ripped it's arm off using a flying armbar, it's a jiu-jitsu move."

"What's jiu-jitsu?" Fionna asked rather boldly.

"It's a fighting style that was used for many generations before the great mushroom war, and I happen to be a third degree black belt. Which is one of the highest ranks, at that rank, you are considered a master, of somthing like that."

"Can you teach it to us!" Fionna asked with a newfound burst of excitedness.

"Maybe later." He said holding back a laugh. "But first, let me try somthing." Suddenly the shadows were surrounding his arms again forming up onto his hand. The mark on his hand burst violently, Forcing him to scream out in pain. Darick then dropped to his hands and knees panting heavily. He arose, but now instead of just gauntlet rings, he had a full on deadly gauntlet armored up to his fore arm.

He stood shakily, "Get ready." He turned towards where the fight king and queen were.

"We've got your back Darick." I said summoning my blade of fire, as well as my demon blood sword, one in each hand.

"Yeah, don't worry, we can handle this." Said fionna summoning her staff.

"I hope." He said silently to himself. "Fight King! Fight Queen! We are ready!" Then the energy sphere around us dissipated, and we could hear the crowds roar.

"Good. Bring out the heroes animals." Commanded the fight king. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, But I would find out soon.

"Let's do this thing." Said Darick as three, ferocious animals came into view, and boy were they ferocious.

**A/N: Well guys what do you think? Remember to check out my new Fanfic, "What is real?" and make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow both this story and my new one. So please answer those questions I had up above. Now where did I hide that spoiler, oh well.**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	15. A rabbit, bear, and wolf

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm back, I tried writing it a little differently to help you guys, can't really tell if this is shorter or longer than usual (INSERT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID JOKE HERE) XD, But anyways not really much to say but hope you guys enjoy, oh and also, actuall disclaimer this time ;3**

**ssscorpio:Well thank you, looks like at least someone other than me has class. Hmph.**

**mrdirtguy3: Dirtguy, you have no Idea, but you just helped me decide something I had trouble with this whole time I was writing this story.**

**Dragonbornmatt: Holy mother of god, a demigod father. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. Just this story, plot, and characters thank you.**

I was starting to get weak, too weak. That is why I commanded the fight King and his mistress to bring on the next round. The quicker we did this the quicker it would be over, but boy would I regret that decision. Out came three, enormous mutated animals, All approaching us at the fight king's orders.

"Now, you all have you're own hero animals to fight, once they are killed it will release more potential hidden in you weapons, that is If you can kill them." He said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"So ready your weapons, and trust your instincts." The queen said as the creatures came into better lighting.

"Roger that. Finn. Fionna."

"Yeah Darick?" Finn said attending to my command, Fionna shortly followed. Fionna had obviously grown a crush on finn, It was cute actually. Maybe she just liked him because he was another human her age. Heck, It could probably be hormones for all I cared. The only problem was finn's girlfriend, well I wouldn't really call it a problem, more like a blessing. Not enough of us get to find love in this life. Finn, he just didn't know what to make of the situation, so I couldn't blame him but-

"Darick!" I opened my eyes to see a pair of claws come headed right at me, I got lucky and was able to parry it with my knife.

"Sorry for dozing off, there guys." I shouted back at them, Pulling out my katana and setting my knife in my offhand, it was gonna take a lot more than metal gauntlets to take on these things. The creature that had chosen to engage me was a wolf with six legs and pitch black eyes, as well as razor sharp claws and a shaggy coat of fur.

"Yeah, I can totally see this being my hero animal." He sat down and yawned. It seemed to be trying to communicate with me, but the crowds roaring was blocking out any attempt at communication, But I was getting the gist of what he was saying. "I hear ya, I don't wanna have to fight either, but it seems we have no choice, But who says we have to fight right now if you know what I mean."

He let out a slight whimper and nodded. "I mean, we could watch my brother fight his animal if you want?" He rested his head into my lap, which I took as a yes. So I turned to watch some entertainment. Finn had already began confrontation with a bear twice his size with four arms, all of them blades. Finn, was barely able to get a hit off, the bear's assault was relentless. All finn could do was try to press him back, somewhat successfully.

Fionna's opponent was a little, ah, how we say, different. It was a, umm, giant rabbit, who arms and ears were quite blunt. Fionna was having a rather interesting fight with her counterpart. They were at a stalemate with each other, none advancing on the other. I looked back to see finn had brought out his other sword, the on with the cross that was red. The bear brought down all four of his arms in one fowl strike, finn countered with his other sword trying to get a shot in on the bears guts, unfortunately the bear moved just in time.

Then, the bear pulled back to jab with all four of his arms, making it seem difficult for finn to be able to , something else seemed to step in on fate. I could see his will focus around his entire body, if only for a split second, but just enough to launch him over the bears attack. I stood up, as I did the wolf studied me closely, as if waiting for something that it knew would happen. Finn brought down his weapon but the bear powerfully swung at him, knocking his red blade one way, but his hero weapon only a few feet in front of me.

Finn laid, defenceless from the bear. Part of me told me not to but in, but I was his brother, a hero, and his guide, it was my duty to help him. I picked it up and swung it down, forcing my will into it to try to make it work. Not only did it work, but it did something it hadn't done before. It unfurled into a shotgun, I didn't have time to think, just react. I fired one shot at the bear knocking him a few feet away from finn. I didn't kill the bear Intentionally, I pumped the bottom, causing it to reload.

"Darick?" He said getting up, defeated. I tossed him the shotgun, "Is this, another gun." I nodded yes.

"It feeds off of will energy, hence your magic energy. So feed your power into it and it will fire. Now finish your job finn." I said as I turned around to sit back down next my Hero animal. It was amazing how much like me in personality it actually was. Hell, that would explain why their animals were so hostile.

I heard one gunshot, then all that remained was the sound of fionna's battle. For some reason I felt the need for a nap. My companion had the same idea. Unfortunately there was just too much noise. I decided I could use that time to think.

Ah, Maya. Why did she have to be so difficult? I understand she doesn't want me to be lonely for ever. Hell, at times it seemed like she didn't even want me to try and bring her back. I love her, and there is nothing I would rather do than try my hardest to be with her. Then there was Marcie. Figures, I fall for a vampire queen of the underworld, I guess that just shows my luck with woman. Of course Marceline was beautiful, and I feel very strongly for her its just... I feel like I'm betraying Maya, even though I know I'm not. It's just that I'm, just confused.

The only reason I was able to meet maya in the first place was my royal blood. No, not like king or queen of england or anything like that, Just ancient royal blood from france. Suddenly I started to go through all sorts of inner conflicts with myself over everything that has happened in my stay of Ooo. I opened my eyes to see the wolf looking up at me, with an understanding look on it's face, as if it was psychic.

Sadly, my philosophical journey into myself was interrupted by fionna's cry in pain. I snapped up quickly to see her get tossed back twenty feet by her opponent. Oddly enough the coliseum had quieted down, as if to concentrate on the combat. At the speed the creature was moving, there was no way for me to reach fionna in time. "Fionna! Focus all your energy into your staff!" She looked over in my direction and gave a nod.

She leapt backward, holding her staff vertically in front of her. Then a string of fire formed, she drew it back and when she released, an arrow of fire appeared, flying towards it's target. Blood then flew, and the bunny collapsed to the ground, decapitated. Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then the crowd grew louder than ever. Finn and Fionna had finished their matches and had started to rest. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to fight.

"Hey Darick, how come you're just laying there with your animal instead of fighting?" finn said regaining his composure, and energy from earlier.

"Yeah!" Fionna butted in.

"Well I did just save both of your sorry butts didn't I?" The got silent very quickly, which cause me and the wolf to laugh.

"Glad to see you've made a friend Darick."

"Yo, chill finn. The hero animals shared our personality, hence why your animals were so aggressive. We just both didn't feel like fighting at the moment. Isn't that right?" I said looking down at the wolf. He responded with the nod of his head. "See, but I guess it's time right now, so there is nothing left to do.

I stood up and took about twenty steps and turned around, readying my claws. "Sorry, I don't feel like fighting, but we have no choice anymore." It whined, but stood up reluctantly, yawning. "Ready?" It took a pouncing stance. I smirked, this was gonna be fun.

It launched at me claws ready, but I grabbed it's arms and rolled backwards, kicking it past me. All noise was shut out to me, I had focused my sense to react and to move to their highest function. It came back for another attack, but I slid onto my knees underneath it, slashing it's stomach, but only enough to barely cut it. Once it landed it turned around, it pounced again, pinning me to the ground.

"Darick!" I heard finn call. I brought my gauntlet across it's face, knocking it away from me. Hmph. Maybe I was wrong, I didn't need any other weapon than these gauntlets. It got back up to it's feet, but with a different look in it's eyes. I arose to my feet as it approached me. It looked at me in the eyes, then lowered his head in submission. It hit me, that the whole time it was watching me before we fought, it was looking to see if I would prove myself. Then, when time came to fight, he did It to make sure I had the strength that I needed.

"Finish him." Commanded the fight king as he sat there laughing, yet his counterpart just sat there silent. It looked like I had no choice.

I raised my hand, poised to strike, for all of our sakes. "I'm sorry, fellow hunter." I brought my hand down and grasped it by the neck, and snapped it. "In pace requiescat." It was italian for rest in peace, and it rolled of the tongue easier. Suddenly I felt a surge of will energy bottle up inside of me.

"Excellent kill." Shouted the fight king.

"Indeed, now rest." The fight queen shortly followed. Then the sphere had surrounded us again, so I let the will energy that had suddenly surged flow throughout me. Then i blacked out for a second. I reopened my eyes and I was Standing, staring at my feet. My boots were replaced with metal boots with the same style as my gauntlet. When I put my will into them, it slightly lifted me of the ground reducing friction.

"Darick, come over here, we need to have a game plan." I nodded. I started out in a jog and then I focused my will into the metal shoes, letting me just slide effortlessly over to them. I Then noticed some bad news, Fionna was wounded, pretty badly.

**A/N: Well guys I have to get off quckly, got to get to school, so you know the drill, also check out my other story, what is real**.

**Desmond out**

**V**

**..**

**W**


	16. Bloody, Aspiring Romances

**A/N: -_- This is my third Fcking time writing this! Huh, just, I need a sec. Anyways, long time no see. I've been a bit busy, and seeing how aggravated I am, I'm sorry there is not going to be any comment responses this time. But there will be an awesome kirby dance! (0_0)(0_0)(0_0)**

**Disclaimer: If only I had three wishes, hmmm.**

****Darick had seemed in a hurry to get over to us. Was something wrong? "Finn.." I turned to see fionna who just a second ago was standing up perfectly normal, sitting on the floor being propped up by a miscellaneous piece of rubble.

"Fionna!" I turned and fell towards her side. A few ribs were protruding from her side. As I looked up my eyes met hers. She was in a world of pain, I could tell. There was nothing I wanted to do more than hold her and tell her everything will be ok. I can't explain why I feel this way, I would hate to say it, but I think I might love her, even If I don't want to. It's not that I don't want to, but I'm in love with sera, and the fact that I love fionna just feels, wrong.

"Hold on fionna. Where are you're cyclops tears?" I grabbed her pack, which was lying on the ground next to her.

"Out..." She barely muttered.

"What is the damage?" Darick asked as he slid to his knees right next to us.

"my, ribs," She said quietly.

I put my finger to her lips. "Don't talk, you'll waste too much energy. Darick I have a vial of cyclops tears in my pack, can you get them." I asked turning my attention to Darick.

"Well, seeing as to how her ribs are poking out of her skin they are gonna have to be realigned. Can you find it with one hand?"

"Yeah, why?" Before I knew It he put her hand in mine, causing me to blush ever so slightly.

"Fionna, this is going to be painful. Instead of screaming out in pain, I want you to squeeze Finn's hand tighter and tighter, the more pain you feel. You understand me?" She nodded. "Good. Ready Finn?" I nodded. "Good," He pulled out his knife.

He steadied his hand, making me nervous. "Ahh, Darick, what is the knife for?" Fionna asked, also appearing to be nervous.

"Focus on your lover boy finn." She blushed, as did I. She turned her head to face me, her eyes locking onto mine. For some reason I can't explain, I couldn't look away. Her eyes hypnotized mine, and vice versa. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, but it's deeper than that, like something that could bring worlds together.

I found my head moving towards hers. I barely knew her, but it was like she was perfectly made for me. Like she's too perfect to be from this world, almost alien, or exotic.

Was that the reason for our attraction? Was it because she was a human? I wanted to be with her but I couldn't. Not only did I love Sera but I was in love with her. I couldn't betray her like that, I had already kissed her once, and that was a mistake, I could only hope Sera would forgive me.

Just look at Darick. His longtime girlfriend who he was engaged to is gone, yet no matter what he is always trying to find away to be with her when it would be easier just to give up and move on. I'm not sure what is going on between him and marceline exactly, but he's doing the best any man could in his shoes.

Comparing my situation to Darick's made me ashamed of myself. I couldn't just abandon Sera just because I found another human, it just isn't right. But here I was, leaning in to kiss her again when I am in control, yet I'm not doing anything to stop myself. It's not that I wasn't actually attracted to her, I was very. I just had conflicting emotions, and they were at a stalemate. I was pathetic, and confused.

"Umm, you guys mind not locking lips right now, I'm almost done here and I need plenty of space." Yet again, Darick saved me from making another fatal mistake.

"Ahg!" Fionna yelped in pain as she looked down to see a very jagged opening incision revealing some of her organs as her last rib was put into place. Luckily, the ribs that had protruded were well below the breasts, saving fionna from a ton of embarrassment.

"There, all of them are back in place." He held out his hand. "Finn? The cyclops tears."

"Oh yeah." I pulled my pack off of my back and ripped it open spilling my colt that Darick had given me. "There we go!" I said as I pulled out the last vial of cyclops tears.

"Good." He said grabbing the vial from my hand. He drenched the wound in the tears.

"Ahhh!" Fionna yelped from the contact. For a few seconds, you could hear a sickening sizzling sound. Darick then proceeded to toss the vial off in some random direction. Darick was covered in gashes and bruises.

"Thanks Darick," Fionna said giving him a hug. He reluctantly returned it, probably feeling awkward.

"Ah, no problem there guy-ehr girl." He said as she let go and stood up to take an awesome pose.

"No let's get back to kicking some butts! You guys with me!" She exclaimed staring off into space.

I jumped to my feet to join her. "What time is it!"

"Adventure time?" Darick said nonchalantly putting his fist in the air. We both turned to Darick and gave him a fist pound. We then burst out laughing at how not enthused Darick was. He just shrugged. "Hey, is there any food left?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

* * *

Finn pulled off his backpack like fionna did, to search for food. I wasn't really that hungry, but I thought that some food would help us calm some of our nerves. That and restore our energy for our next encounter. I scanned over my body, surveying my injuries. nothing too bad, but I needed to repair some of my wounds. I pulled my pack in front of me, and opened it. Had a few more mags for my five seven, my H&K rifle, or Heckler & Koch, which is what it stands for, hidden away in my pack. "Hmm, I don't remember stashing you in here." I muttered to myself.

****I went through the process of emptying all of my guns so I could run maintenance on them.

"Hey Darick, we found some food, we're gonna set up K?" I heard finn's voice calling from fifteen feet away.

"Sure." I did a quick inspection and cleaning to all of my guns to make sure they were ready to fire when I accidentally jammed firing pin on my F2000. "Damnit!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. I tried to force the loading mechanism back so I could get the pin out, if I didn't then it would explode when it tried to fire But it was jammed in place firmly. Oh well.

"Hey Darick! We're finished." I wiped off the blood on my combat knife and put it away. I also packed up the firearms into my bag, and the katana in its sheath.

"K." I turned to see a full layout of food, that made me drool.

"Bon Appetit." I heard finn comment, but I had already begun to dig in. Minutes passed in what seemed like seconds, before the food was gone.

"That was delice." I sat back and felt a bit of pain in my side.

"Yeah I know right!" Finn said sitting back. It was almost like we had completely forgot about the fact that we would have to fight again real soon. Finn and Fionna seemed to be relaxed, unlike earlier when they were tense. It seems I may have had some influence on Finn's actions.

"Well, I should get to regenerating." I said randomly in the middle of the our conversation.

"Huh?"

"My shadows' strenght heals me, and since some of them have returned, in theory I should be able to regenerate the light wounds that I have." They stared dumbfounded for a few moments, obviously not understanding me, and I was burnt out on trying to explain everything to them. "Well, see ya, whenever."

I stood up and jumped, letting the darkness surround me in a sphere of energy. I could feel its energy flowing strongly around me, "Welcome back to the fray." a familiar voice called out to me.

"Well I had to consciously return one day." I guess I should explain that this dark energy was an entity all it's own. See the way It was explained to me was, that I got my arkangel powers from god, or the angels that serve him, and my powers of darkness from lucifer,or satan and his demons.

"Ahh, this adventure we are on, is very reminiscent of old times. Don't you agree?" I swear I could see a smile come from the darkness. It is always trying to play with me, and mess with my thoughts. "Reminds me of the first time you fought to be able to use me." I wasn't exactly born with the full extent of these powers that I was given. I had to earn them like finn.

"So much death." The imaginary smile that the dark energy was brandishing had faded.

"Enough rest. Time to fight!" It roared in the same ferocious tone it usually has. It dropped me to the ground as I landed on my knees.

"Well look who's back Jack." I looked up to see the same mischievous elemental From before, floating next to Finn and Fionna.

"Really Dex, look who's tardy to the party. Look I can do this rhyming thing all day so just cut through the crap." He was honestly the most annoying elemental I have ever met, and trust me I have met a lot.

"Don't have to be so hostile Jack. Plus I'd thought you'd be happy to see me. Especially since I brought myself to be able to fight by your side." That was true, Dex wasn't much of a fighter. He preferred to crack jokes and to stick to firefights. Even though his claws were razor sharp and deadly they were mainly used for show.

"What gave you that impression." He huffed, crossed his arms, and turned the other way.

"Can we get on with the fighting please?" Fionna interjected rather rudely. She seemed to be getting annoyed by our display, while finn just busted out laughing.

"Oh yeah, Fionna, this is Dex."

"We've already became acquainted." Dex said in response. Turning around he summoned a sword out of thin air. "Let's rack up the kill count boss."

I smiled. "Yeah Darick! You ready to whoop some butt?" Finn said exasperating a hero pose.

"Lets show them who they're messing with!" I looked them all over. They remind all remind me of my previous squad. All of them inspired by my leader like demeanor. I hope, for their sake, that my experiences since then help them not end up like my last squad.

"Alright, Let's get this train rolling." A big grin grew on my face. "Fight King! Fight Queen! We are ready!" The sphere around us dissipated letting in a world of roars.

"Took you long enough." The fight king retorted.

"I hope you spent your time wisely and prepared accordingly." The Fight Queen replied. The fight king was rather rude and bloodthirsty compared to his female counterpart. She proceeded to raise an eyebrow. "And who Is our new guest."

Before I could reply, Finn came to my rescue with an explanation. "Uhh, Darick summoned him, he is an immortal."

The fight king shrugged. "It makes no difference." A blood curdling smile grew on his face. "Either way blood is going to be spilt." He broke out into a maniacal laughter.

"Lets just get this over with." I snapped. He looked at me, then snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, three dark blobs of energy took the shape of me, Finn and Fionna. Not only that but they had our own weapons. "I think I might have a chance of dying here." I said randomly, startling the others.

"You shall topple the highest of challengers. Yourselves."

"How very poetic, Either way our own blood is going to be spilt, and we all shall suffer death by our own hands."

He sat there and smiled. "At least one of you a good taste in literature and poetry. Tis a shame you might die." He shrugged. "Ehh, what ya gonna do?" I looked across the arena to see our copies readying for combat, Mine raised his hand and attempted to taunt me. "Are you truly ready? All of you?"

"Bring It!" Finn shouted raising both of his swords, his demon blood one, and his hero blade.

"This'll be no problem." Fionna proclaimed calmly raising her staff in bow form.

"Let's just get this over with." I said rather reluctantly, this is it, hopefully our final battle. I had a bad feeling. Maybe it was from being battered, and worn down for so long, but I just couldn't shake the feeling.

Then walls and small buildings rose from the ground forming barriers between us and our opponents, it was not long before we were raised off the ground on another building. Than, mere seconds later, we could see our enemies again. Below us were fast streets, like a bustling city without the citizens.

Then the fight king raised his hand, then he brought it down in a chopping motion. "Begin!"

**A/N: Anywayssss, I'm getting tired of typing this over and over again, so if you have anything you wanna ask, ask it, I'll try the best I can to answer with out releasing to many spoilers. Favorite, follow, and review, also favorite and follow me as an author. Make sure to check out my other story "What is real?" and the author Iluvgone, she is a great author and soon we are going to be releasing a collab fan-fiction. Also I prob won't update this for a few days, letting you know now.**

**Sincerely yours, Desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**

_We fight in the darkness, to serve the light_


	17. Bloodied hands

**A/N: Wazzup guys! Long time no see. Sorry, just been working my ass off in school. But yeah, I made this chapter twice as long as usual just for you guys, so show me the love with your reviews and follows. COmmeNt Response time!:**

**Chuvulam: Thanks, and seriously guys? **

**Seriously guys? Chuvulam was the only one to review? He never reviews! -_-**

**Disclaimer: I wish ;-;**

**Chapter. 17**

****Finn and Fionna's copies blurred from view. They turned towards me. I gave them a nod of approval. "Go."

"Roger." Finn said as he and fionna ran towards the other rooftops. I kept my eyes on my copy, ignoring the deafening chant of the crowd for blood, but he was just standing there. Staring right back at me.

"Umm, Jack. We may want to get moving." I Ignored him and slung my backpack to the ground, unzipping it. I pulled out a two pounds of C4. I prepared them by double priming the blasting caps. "Umm, what are you doing." I stood up and turned around, walking to the opposite side of the building.

"Let's just say be ready." I stopped at the edge and dropped the C4 towards the base of the building.

"For what?" Dex asked nervously. I just smiled and made my way back to the other side of the building. I pulled out the detonator and broke into a slow jog. The whole while counting to myself.

"NOW!" I pulled the trigger and started to sprint as a large explosion went off at the base of the building. Then the building began to tilt backwards, towards where the C4 detonated. I Jumped over the edge as the building was at the slope of a slide. I forced will into my boots Cutting any friction, and summoned my shadow wings, furling them to make me more aerodynamic. I looked back to see dex still behind me. I looked forward to see I was almost at the base of the building.

I unfurled my wings, giving me massive lift forward. Time seemed to slow, I looked to see finn and fionna watching me awestruck. I turned my attention back towards me double in time to see him teleport. I pulled out my katana in time to fully block his attack as he appeared in front of me. We were literally face to face for a second, until we were both forced back.

I maintained my stance while we parted blades, as did he. I looked back to see dex with his hands full dealing with another elemental, that one made of light. "So you're the power that I'm missing, huh?" I said turning back to face him nonchalantly.

"I guess." He said back to me. We remained silent for a few moments, nothing interrupting the silence except the occasional clang of metals from the battles that were raging between the others. I was focusing my will out of my boots and wings to attempt to stay floating, yet here before me, he was floating there with ease. Yet we were locked in a staredown trying to find the others flaws to attack. "So shall we get started?" He asked pulling out his combat knife, putting it in his off hand.

"Let's." I stated mirroring his action. We both disappeared and reappeared all over the battlefield locking blades, matching each others strength and attacks. Both of us trying to find a flaw while defending our opponents attacks. I teleported away to a building and bounced off of it sending myself flying at him.

He went for a counter-attack so I went to block with my katana. When our blades made contact, both of our main blades were sliced right down the middle. I cancelled my attack, teleporting to another rooftop. I looked across the way to see him flying straight at me.

I stood my ground, and prepared to be hit. "Henatro, renirock." I felt myself become firmer in my stance, and everything slow down. I waited for him to hit me. As he was a foot away, I grabbed both of his wrist and headbutted him in the nose. As My head separated from his nose blood came gushing out of his nose.

I twisted his wrist then forcing him to drop the knife. I shifted my weight and threw him twenty feet over my shoulder. I bent over and Picked up the knife off of the ground.

"Son of a bi..." I heard him say as he was hunched over in pain. As I started to approach him he spun around on one knee, wielding two Pistols.

"Oh shit.." I Leaped to my left using my will to glide across the ground right as he started to unload. I had to teleport to dodge a few of them, till finally I made it to cover. I looked around the corner to try to see him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me?" I heard him taunt from behind me. I instantly teleported above him while backflipping. I had caught him off guard. I slung both knives into his pistols right as he pulled the trigger, causing them to blow up at the barrel, knocking him backwards. As I hit the ground I was gone again. I reappeared with my claw buried deep into the pavement were my copy laid a few moments ago.

I looked up to see him pop to his feet with a F2000 in hand. As He brought it up I dashed at him swiping my gauntlets at the gun, knocking it to the side. I spunout backwards trying to regain my posture but before I could, I felt something very hard hit me in the gut as I flew off the building. I was breathless and dropping like a stone.

Damn. One hit and I was already fucked up. Falling, while slipping away. I had to stay awake. I opened my wings in time to where i skidded across the ground rather than splat on it. "Why not just give up?" a voice from inside of me asked.

"Fuck you drake." I said back to the entity.

"Why so hostile? Just let me handle it." See, there was more to this entity than I first lead on. It has a manifestation, just like the Archangel power I had. My archangel power manifests itself in the form of wings and tatoos, and to some extent armor. But the darkness, it was more apart of me than I'd like. It was, a side to me. Its manifestation was a wolf, but like the archangel power, it used my body. So, technically, I guess you can say I'm a lycan, or a werewolf. So yeah, as you imagine, I guess that would make me a bit overpowered, except in these forms I'm not in full control.

His name was drake, I guess to an extent, he was the wolf side to me. So thats why the fact that I had to fight a wolf wasn't surprised. "It would be easier to just let me do it." I heard him say in a maniacal laughter. I would never use him again, unless my survival depended on it, I've hurt too many people from being careless. I struggled to stand back up, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw my copy, who came flying after me. I teleported a few feet away out of harms way, but still weak on my knees.

"If you want to help, give me some of your power." I muttered in a low tone to my self. I felt a surge of power flow through me.

"Don't die." Is all it said. I postured up, still on my knees only to get kicked to my back, by my copy. Without a second of hesitation, he lifted the rifle and pulled the trigger. Much to his surprise, another gun blew up in his hand. As he was launched backwards, I launched him into the air with a blast of energy. I popped up to my feet. He also got to his feet. I whipped out my F2000, Then I teleported behind him and pulled him close, rifle to his chest. I pulled the trigger, to feel a blast of heat, come from it.

"Bastard!" He screeched as he stumbled away. I jumped after him, ready to deliver the killing blow, but before I could, he turned around in shining armor, emanating white energy.

"Fu-" before I knew it, i was tossed to the right through a few stands. I skidded to a stop a few streets away. I struggled to keep moving, I then looked over to my left to see finn, knocked out on the ground, and fiona on one knee shooting arrows to protect finn. They were badly wounded. I was picked up, and thrown into a nearby building. I looked over myself, I had so many cuts and bruises on my body. I couldn't tell which ones were new and which ones I already had.

I looked back over to finn and fionna, and they seemed to be frozen in place. Time seemed to be frozen. The copy appeared ten feet in front of me. I then saw Maya materialize and walk to block off my copy.

"Maya... no..."

"Darick, please, just stop." She said back to me.

He walked up to her and stopped. "Move, my quarrel is not with you. If you don't move, I'll have to kill you." She just stood there firm. I was still in shock. Maya was here, standing in front of me. Was she real? Or was she a projection of my will energy? Either way, I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"Drake!" I called to him in my own mind.

"Yes?" He asked with a very sardonic tone.

"I need your strength."

"You know the deal."

"Fine." I stood up, but this time it was like I was watching someone else in control. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I commanded With such a roar that it shook the stadium, even in this state of time being frozen.

Maya, turned around startled. "Darick, you didn't." She said. My copy brought up his sword poised to strike, In a second I was there, catching it with my gauntlet. I headbutted him, forcing him to stumble backwards. Right now Drake seemed to be giving me a majority of the control. I slung my wrist down, and out of nowhere these bladed chains appeared from the gauntlets. They were individual blades held together by chains. When I would put will into them, they would move around like they had a mind of their own. They would float around, and I would be able to direct them where to.

He tried to teleport behind Maya, but I caught him with the chain blades. I pulled him in front of me and wrapped him in the chain blades, they just kept appearing from the gauntlets, almost infinitely. "I warned you." Is all I said to him before I brutally impaled him.

"Looks like you win..." He muttered as he was gripping onto life. I pulled the blades straight, ripping him to pieces. Then I searched for finn and fionna's copies. Once I spotted them up on a rooftop I teleport to them. I ripped both of their spines out and teleported back to Maya.

"Maya... its, you..." I tried to say, but I started to fall, but she was there to catch me. "But, how?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore." There was a dead silence between us as I held her.

"Is this of your doing?"

"Huh?"  
"With time being frozen." I said nestling my head deep into the crook of her neck.

"I think so." She just held me. She stood up. "Darick, it's time I go."

"What! No, don't leave me again!" She didn't say anything, as she started to fade while I was still holding her hand. I could feel her beckoning me to join her, as time started to flow again. Till the last moment, where she completely faded, and I passed out following her into the darkness, for whatever peace I could find.

"Darick!" The sound of fionna's call woke me up. I opened my eyes, to see my brother Darick, covered in blood. I tried to call out, but I was too weak. I turned my head to see an outstandingly gory wound on my lower body.

Suddenly, there was a green wave of energy that pulsed throughout the arena getting rid of the landscape, and as it hit me, my wounds disappeared. I struggled to my feet.

"Well done!" The fight king shouted. "A Fight worthy of the highest praise! Alas your brother has fallen." He said pointing towards Darick. I turned to see Dex floating over him. Suddenly he kicked him, then Darick started to snore.

"He's okay!" Dex shouted back to the fight king. The fight king seemed to be a little displeased, however the fight queen grew a huge smirk. "Well Im out." Dex turned to us and waved. "See you guys later." And with that he was gone.

"Here." I looked back to fionna to see her hand outstretched. I took it and she pulled me back to my feet.

"You have completed the challenges to prove that you in fact are the heroes of strength," The fight queen stood forth with a commanding posture, silencing the crowd. "Back in your own worlds, there lies the next step to your journeys as the heros of strength. Now say goodbyes."

I turned to look at fionna. I wasn't sure what to say to her, and Darick's snoring was really distracting. "Fionna I-" But before I could finish my sentence she hugged me.

"Just don't talk Finn." She said as she held me close. She pulled back, already starting to fade away, as was I. She leaned back in and gave me a quick peck. "Don't forget me." Then she was gone. I looked around, now we were in more unrecognizable ruins. I looked back to see Darick still out cold. Then light flooded the room as a pair of gates opened to reveal yet another book, and the creature guarding it.

**A/N:well guys, a bit of romance, Fight scenes and secrets revealed all in one chapter! What do you guys. I really want to apologize for my lack of uploading, Ive just been busy, but im gonna do my best to try to upload, also Iluvgone if you're reading this im working on it :p anyways leave a review, follow and favorite. Also if you could favorite and follow me as and author, i would really appreciate, remember the faster i get reviews, the faster i update ;3**

**Sincerely yours, Desmond**

**V**

**..**

**W**

****_we fight in the shadows to serve the light_


	18. Some answers, and a family reunion

**A/N: Whats up guys. I know it has been a while. But you know, School and all that. BTW I got a 72 on my asvab :3. Awesome right. Anyways I also have a favor to ask of all of you. I recently got involved in watching the anime Rosario + Vampire, which in my opinion is a great series, Same with the manga. If you guys could go to the following website and sign the petition for there to be a season 3 or capu3 that would be great of you guys. ( . ) Thanks alot guys, even if you dont like the show, if you could do it for me that would be fantastic. Again thanks so much. Also, in the mean time, Speaking of R+V i was thinking of making my own season 3 :3 I know what you are thinking, "Oh Desmond, you havent even been able to keep up with both of theses Fanfics, let alone start a new one." But I was planning on making a new one every Week, giving me reasonable time to right a new one, that is unless the demand goes up of course. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and if you could do that for me that would be fantastic. Anyways, time for review reply and this is gonna take a while.**

**Iamnel: I could try, but the way the story is heading... I dont want to say anything to spoilerific.**

**destrochao: As a matter of fact i do, If its code geass, then I know, its awesome :3**

**kingbobo: hah, you got the reference huh, Brofist bro**

**havest-mooniac: Aww thanks, I know, it started off terribad but its gotten better. Honestly Darick is sort of based off of me. It adds more emotional attachments. makes it more special. And dont worry it'll happen bro**

**Kevflame: I know right :3**

**roneyARADE: Nice**

**Dragonbornmatt: It's cool Dovahkiin**

**Cvlthedragonslayer: Dont worry, it wont be that way for to long**

**Xkirito: Dont worry, She will be back**

**Wooo! Finnaly done lol. Time for the copyright disclaimer bs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT only the oc and story**

"Umm, Darick. Now would be a good time to wake up." I said backing away from the enormous creature while drawing my weapons. I looked back to see daricks unconscious body just lying there. I turned back to see the creature open its jaws to release a mighty roar. "This isn't going to be easy," I muttered to myself. The creature lowered its head and started to drag its front foot on the ground as if he were about to charge.

I lowered myself down to pick up Darick. As I stood up, The creature began its charge directly at us. At the last second I threw us both out of the way. I heard the creature come to a crashing halt. I stood back up and turned around to see the creature stand back up on his hind legs.

His head was broad, and shaped like a shield. Most of its body was heavily armored, with plates. He was easily three stories tall, with a tail almost half of his body in length. He swung his tail at me, barely missing. It opened its eyes, which seemed less protected from the rest of the body. "So that's it's weak point huh?" He turned to face me with a huge snarl. I swung my weapon down to put it in its shotgun state. "It's gonna be difficult to kill this thing and protect darick at the same time." I shot a slug at it, only for it to bounce off of its thick armor. It roared and charged me.

"What the he-" I then got thrown to the side just barely out of the way. I looked back to see Dex with Darick at his side, bent over gasping for air. As the creature reached them, Dex flew over the beast carrying Darick.

"Let go Dex, I got this!"

"Got it boss!" As he released his grip on Darick, he landed on the creature's head. He used his claws and boots to get a good grip into the creature's skin. He ran up it's back and stuck something to its head. "Clear!" Then a ball of fire erupted from the creatures head. Darick landed right next to me, ushering me to cover.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Just a moment ago, but listen. I got an Idea."

I looked to see the creature rampaging around, trying to take out Dex. "What Is it?"

"Remember the spell from before?" He asked holding his hand out, while watching the creature.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Lets give it a try." I nodded. I pulled it out of my bag and opened it to the page from before. He turned his head to me. "Are you ready?" I Nodded again. "Then lets do it!" He held his gauntlet covered hand out in front of him.

"Dezor-manchok-revan! Nacriak-serou-jenhiso!" Then there was a huge ripple of energy in the air in the center of the room. Fire erupted from the ripple and swallowed the creature, burning off its armor. "Ready!"

"Yeah!" I responded turning my weapon into a shotgun again. Darick grabbed me and unfurled his wings.

"Open fire!" I unloaded on the things head. Darick then grabbed my demon blood sword and dropped me. He hooked the columns on both sides of the beasts with his chains, He then yanked hard on his chains. Not only did it pull the ceiling above the creature down on top of it, but it launched Darick straight at the beast.

"Darick!"

"Finn! Toss me you weapon!" He Flew past the monsters attacks and stabbed my sword deep in the monster's skull. I hesitated for a second, But I threw it at him. I charged the creature, feeling a surge of energy. Darick caught the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The Creature began to thrash about. Darick just kept pulling the trigger even more, till it started to fall over. He then leapt away from the monster, my weapons in hand. I was right underneath the enormous monster as he began to fall.

"Take this!" I shouted, glowing with energy, as I punched the creature sending him flying through the wall.

"Well that was a bit of overkill don't you think?" I heard a sarcastic tone say from behind me.

"I concur Jack." Dex said to my big brother, which upset him.

"Why must you always agitate me Dex?" He said aggravated.

"It was part of the job description," Dex said with a huge grin. "Well its time for me to be headed out, at least till you need me again.

"Alright then, later Dex." Dex then dissipated in front of our face again. Darick turned to look at me again, then his face turned pale as if he had seen a ghost or phantom.

"Darick? Is something wrong." He shook his head and looked to his feet.

"It's nothing... I just have this bad feeling, like something bad is about to happen." He shook his head again and looked back at me with a disconcerting smile on his face. "Just forget about it, it's probably nothing. Hey I know! Lets go see if the monster has any loot."

"Alright!" I ran to investigate the monster's body and the whole in the wall.

I ran up to the hole to investigate, with Finn just behind me. I saw a weird glow coming from the hole, almost like emergency lights of a military base. As I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. "The eternity symbol." I muttered to myself. It was on the door of what seemed to be a military base. That or a research base.

"Yo Darick. What is it?" I heard Finn call to me from behind, but i was still in a sort of trance. "Darick?"

"Huh?" I turned to see a puzzling look on Finn's face.

"What's wrong?" I didn't answer, I just turned to the base and started to run to it. As I approached it, I saw a retina scanner. I put my eye to it.

"Welcome, Commander Shada. Clearance approved." I heard metal scraping and dragging as I heard engines trying to work. "Door malfunction, Please open manually." I could feel the Will energy radiate off of me like heat. I Walked over to the doors and grabbed both of them. I then proceeded to rip them apart like they were nothing.

"What the heck is going on Darick?" I ignored Finn, and proceeded to pull out my pistol as I walked inside. I looked back to see Finn, nervously, do the same. I turned on the flashlight attachment on my pistol. Scanning the hallways to find the R&D room. I was hoping It was the same base I was thinking of. After a few minutes of clearing room after room, we came across the R&D room. "Man this place is Deserted." I didn't reply, knowing a probable reason why.

"Finn. Stay close to me with your weapon loaded."

"What's going on Darick?" He asked concerned.

"Be prepared to see more humans, or what's left of them." I kicked down the R&D Door and did the standard room clear maneuvers. Once the room was cleared, I began to scan the room. I saw a Cryogenics pod on the center wall near the back. As I approached I saw two other pods on either side of the Cryogenic pod. When I walked close to the pods, a nearby computer turned on and a video began to play.

I Looked to see a black man with stars on his hat. "Admiral James?"

"Hello Darick. If this video is playing right now, then I assume our predictions were correct and you were somehow sent to the future due to the time space anomaly. We recently discovered Some weapons that seem like they would belong to you and possibly your brother. The weapons are in the pods to the Right and the Left of the main pod. Yours, on the right, and Finn's on the left. Also The code to restart the power is Charlie-Delta-Seven-niner-Tango-India-Foxtrot-Six. All I'm gonna say, is you owe me one commander. Also, Aim for the head." He then put a pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. The tape ended as his brains flew from his skull.

"Why the hell did he do that!" Shouted Finn. I put my hand to his mouth.

"Keep down unless you want to die." I whispered to him. I walked up to the pod and wiped the dust off where the name was. "Jess?" The Plate read Jessica shada. Our sister. "Damn admiral. You really outdid yourself this time huh? Fine I guess I do owe you one."

"Do you know this woman?" Finn asked in a hushed voice.

"Listen Finn. I don't have much time to explain. When I enter the code, grab your weapon out of your pod and carry The woman. We'll have to be Very quick to get out of here otherwise we will die. All it takes is one wound and you might as well be as good as dead. All you have to do is listen to me and carry her." I said pointing to the capsule. "I'll keep them off of us. But remember if one gets close, aim for the head. Understood?"

He nodded, "Lets do this Darick." I Moved to the console and typed in the passcode. I looked back to Finn. He nodded at me. I pressed enter, the generators then kicked back up. The capsules opened up, I turned around and caught our sister. and gently laid her down. In my capsule I grabbed a katana, and as soon as I touched it, My mark burned again, then it disappeared. For Finn, there was a slot for him to stick his demon blade in, which did, Do more pieces of metal forged from demon blood attached themselves to the blade bonding itself to the blade, making it a shield as well as a sword.

****"Grab her Finn!" He did as I commanded, Then we heard A loud moan that filled the entire base. "Dammit, Looks like we are gonna have to fight our way out of this one."

**A/N:Well that wraps up this chapter, I bet you can guess whats next. I know its overused, but it just seemed like it would fit in. That and I have already come up with and awesome back story as to why it even exists. Anyways, let me know if you'd like me to write my own third season of Rosario + Vampire. Also If you could go check out that site and sign onto the petition that would really mean alot to me guys. Im not saying you have to, but to do it if you love me. lol i jk but do it to show that we still love the story.**

**V**

**..**

**W**

_We fight in the shadows to serve the light_


	19. The website adress

w w w . / - - . h t m l

To Get the email address just take away all the spaces and put it all together. Anyways this means a lot to me. Also let me know if you want me to continue with my other fanfic and if you think the weekly episodes of rosario + vampire things is a good idea


	20. Third times the charm

http:

/www.

gopetition.

com/

petition

s/rosario

-vampire-c

apu3

.html

just put it all together


End file.
